La Danse du Cygne Maudit
by Julie Winchester-Malfoy
Summary: Drago Malefoy est un homme détruit et malheureux, Astoria Greengrass a le coeur sur la main et se sent prête à la lui tendre. Tous deux vont tenter de s'apprivoiser jusqu'au jour où Astoria disparaît. Qui l'a enlevée ? Où l'a-t-on emmenée ? Et quel est ce cygne qui vient d'élire domicile sur le lac noir ? Réécriture du Lac des Cygnes. Image par Lecidre, trouvée sur Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction et ma toute première Drastoria !**

 **Cette histoire est dans mon esprit depuis un long moment déjà et je n'ai commencé à l'écrire que grâce à une amie qui avait hâte de la lire xD Je comptais, au départ, en faire une Dramione mais cette même amie a voulu une Drastoria so, here it is !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas toujours apprécié ce couple- vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, ou pourrez le remarquer, dans ma première Dramione- mais grâce à un Role Play dans lequel j'incarnais son rôle et ce que JK Rowling et The Cursed Child nous avaient dit d'elle, j'ai commencé à apprécier Astoria et le couple Drastoria. Je n'en suis pas encore au stade de lire des fanfictions mais en écrire ne me dérange pas.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez grandement cette histoire, je vous avoue que je suis légèrement stressée car il s'agit de la réécriture du Lac des Cygnes et j'espère en faire quelque chose de bien. Je vous préviens immédiatement, je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'en ferai une Sad End ou une Happy End. Cela dépendra de mon humeur lors du dernier chapitre, j'imagine xD**

 **J'ai placé cette fiction en rating M car je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire. En général, les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête et ça part souvent en cacahuète dans mes fictions. Je changerai le rating si besoin quand la fiction sera terminée.**

 **Voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je précise également que j'écris cette fiction en plus d'une Dramione toujours en cours. La publication de cette histoire se fera donc toutes les deux semaines, pour que je puisse continuer à publier l'autre.**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre et vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas pour le débriefing x)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la grande JK Rowling. L'histoire est une réécriture du Lac des Cygnes.**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Astoria Greengrass, jeune élève de cinquième année était en train de rassembler ses affaires. Son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venait de se terminer et il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner.

La jeune fille était élève de Serpentard mais elle était loin d'agir en Serpentard. Elle n'était pas hautaine ou mesquine. Elle était calme, assidue et ne méprisait pas les moldus ou Nés-moldus, au grand dam de sa grande sœur, Daphné.

Car ce comportement était digne d'un traître à son sang. Bien que le mage noir ait été battu par Harry Potter l'année précédente, les temps n'étaient toujours pas très sûrs. Certains mangemorts avaient réussi à échapper aux Aurors et étaient toujours en liberté. Les élèves ayant dû tous refaire leurs années, certains enfants de mangemorts, qui avaient participé à la guerre de très très loin, étaient également de retour, plus mauvais que jamais. Daphné avait donc supplié sa jeune sœur de ne pas agir idiotement et de ne pas traîner avec des sangs impurs. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la plus jeune des Greengrass avait déjà cette réputation.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de cours. Elle n'avait pas tellement d'amis à Serpentard. Ses amies étaient principalement dans les autres maisons, surtout à Serdaigle. Elle avait énormément de mal avec les filles de Serpentard, qu'elle trouvait méchantes et prétentieuses. Elle n'était pas comme elles, les autres le savaient et refusaient de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Elle ne devait l'absence d'insultes ou de moqueries qu'à son nom de famille que les autres respectaient.

Astoria marchait, perdue dans ses pensées et ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait en sens contraire. Ils se rentrèrent brutalement dedans et Astoria en fit tomber son sac qu'elle tenait négligemment sur son épaule.

_ Oh, pardon. Je suis désolée.

Astoria ramassa rapidement son sac. Ses amies l'attendaient et elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps en se disputant inutilement. Mais ce ne fut pas l'avis de l'autre personne.

_ Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas ? lui dit une voix traînante.

Astoria fronça les sourcils et releva des yeux furieux sur Drago Malefoy qui la regardait froidement.

_ Pardon ? Je te signale qu'on s'est rentré dedans ensemble. T'es autant en tort que moi !

Le blond haussa les épaules et se remit en route.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les traîtres à leur sang.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, outrée tandis que le blond s'éloignait dans les couloirs.

_ Abruti !

Astoria s'éloigna d'un pas furieux dans les couloirs alors que Drago se tournait dans sa direction. Astoria était l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard et ce qui était bien avec elle c'était qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle était naturelle et c'était ce qui la rendait différente des autres.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et continua sa route. Cette fille était également une traître à son sang et il était hors de question d'imaginer mettre dans son lit une fille de son genre.

Il ne savait pas tellement où il voulait aller. Il souhaitait simplement s'éloigner un peu des autres élèves. Il avait énormément de mal avec cette après-guerre. Sa mère et lui avaient échappé à Azkaban, pas son père. Il aurait pu être ravi, avec son géniteur loin de lui. Il avait l'occasion de faire ce qu'il voulait, de sortir avec qui il voulait. Mais cette guerre l'avait tout de même brisé.

En plus des atrocités qu'il avait pu voir alors que Voldemort vivait dans son manoir, les choses étaient devenues totalement différentes maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Il n'était plus le Prince de Poudlard. Oh, bien sûr, les Serpentards le portaient toujours dans leur estime. Ils l'adulaient toujours autant et les jeunes filles de cette maison étaient toujours en pâmoison devant lui. Mais les élèves des autres maisons le haïssaient. Il était l'enfant d'un des plus grands mangemorts, évidemment que les autres le haïssaient, ceux qui appartenaient au « bon côté ». Ils lui faisaient payer les erreurs de son père. Et les siennes aussi, ancien mangemort qu'il était. Drago Malefoy était désormais un Prince déchu. On l'évitait, on l'insultait, on l'humiliait. Les seules personnes sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter étaient Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, ses vrais amis. Mais même avec eux, il ressentait toujours une sorte de solitude.

C'est pourquoi, Drago ne se dirigeait pas vers la Grande Salle. Il ne supportait pas les regards mauvais des autres élèves sur lui et il ne supportait pas de voir Saint Potter et sa bande considérés comme des héros. Si les autres avaient su ce qu'il avait vécu, ils ne l'auraient jamais traité comme ils le traitaient à présent.

Comme lors de sa sixième année, le jeune homme se retrouva dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il y avait trouvé un vrai réconfort lorsqu'il s'y était réfugié deux ans auparavant. Il avait eu énormément de mal à supporter Mimi Geignarde qui, comme toutes les autres filles de Poudlard, était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle était beaucoup trop envahissante mais il avait pu lui parler sans avoir peur d'être jugé. Car aussi chiant que ce fantôme pouvait être, elle ne l'avait jamais jugé lorsqu'il venait ici perdu et en pleurs.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait pas la pression de Voldemort, sa mère n'était pas en danger de mort et il en voulait trop à son père pour pleurer le fait qu'il soit à Azkaban. Non, Drago Malefoy était un homme et il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Mais il était plein de colère, de haine. Envers Voldemort, envers son père, envers les autres élèves qui le regardaient comme un monstre, envers Potter et sa bande de ratés qui faisaient parler d'eux, comme tous les ans. Il frappa les lavabos centraux d'un coup de pied et poussa un cri de douleur. Mais il continua à frapper du pied. La douleur à son pied l'aidait à oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis le début de cette fichue guerre. Il était complètement détruit de l'intérieur alors il se fichait de détruire son corps.

Il continuait à shooter dans les lavabos jusqu'à ce que son pied le fasse trop souffrir pour qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit avec. Il s'effondra au sol. Son pied lui faisait tellement mal qu'il lui était impossible de marcher. Mais il s'en moquait terriblement. La douleur physique n'était même pas représentative de ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur.

Il poussa alors un cri. Un cri de rage, de désespoir, de haine, de peine et de douleur. Il détestait tellement sa vie.

Oo

Astoria avait rejoint ses amies et elles étaient descendues ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. La jeune fille avait perdu toute sa mauvaise humeur causée par Drago Malefoy.

_ T'étais où Astoria ? demanda Maddy, une jolie jeune fille blonde appartenant à Serdaigle.

La jeune Serpentard poussa un gros soupir.

_ Retenue par Malefoy.

_ Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Drago Malefoy ? demanda Enora, une jolie métisse qui appartenait également à Serdaigle. Tu traînes avec lui maintenant ?

_ Non. Nous nous sommes rentrés dedans lorsque je suis sortie de cours. Il ne s'est même pas excusé, comme si c'était de ma faute. Et il m'a traité de traître à mon sang. Quel abruti !

_ Quel idiot ! s'exclama Maddy. De quel droit il ose t'insulter ? Toi, au moins, tu te préoccupes des autres et tu te fiches de leur sang. Lui, ce n'est qu'un sale mangemort. Il aurait mérité de finir à Azkaban, comme son père !

_ Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Astoria.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est un idiot un peu prétentieux, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour souhaiter le voir à Azkaban. C'est un endroit horrible là-bas et je ne crois pas que Drago soit devenu un mangemort par pur plaisir. Il a l'air d'un petit con que rien ne touche mais je suis sûre qu'il est plus malheureux qu'il n'en a l'air.

_ Certainement pas plus que ceux qui ont perdu des membres de leur famille. Ou qui ont été torturés et tués parce qu'ils étaient des nés-moldus, marmonna Enora.

_ Ça, dit Astoria, il faut en vouloir à Voldemort et aux vrais mangemorts. Drago n'en était pas un.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu le connais ?

_ Pas du tout. Je le sais, c'est tout. Drago n'était pas comme eux.

Maddy regarda son amie et fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi tu le défends comme ça, toi ?

Astoria haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose en moi ne supporte pas d'entendre dire du mal de lui.

_ Mais c'est un con !

_ Peut-être mais je pense qu'il n'est pas un vrai méchant. À tout à l'heure, les filles.

Les amies venaient d'arriver dans la Grande Salle et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Astoria se dirigea contre son gré vers la table des Serpentards. Elle repéra sa grande sœur qui était en grande conversation avec Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bullstrode. Les deux n'aimaient pas particulièrement Astoria et c'était réciproque. Elle s'isola donc en bout de table et mangea silencieusement. Elle se dépêcha de manger. Premièrement, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de rester assise à cette table parmi des Serpentards méchants et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle devait passer dans le bureau de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il y avait une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans le devoir que le professeur leur avait donné et elle ne se voyait pas rendre copie blanche.

Elle bu son jus de citrouille d'une traite, termina son assiette et se leva de table. Elle fit un geste de la main à ses amies qui étaient toujours en train de manger et quitta la Grande Salle.

Oo

La jeune fille venait de pénétrer dans le couloir du deuxième étage, se rendit au bureau de son professeur et s'apprêta à frapper à la porte lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre des gémissements. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la provenance du bruit. Cela semblait venir des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et elle se souvint que le fantôme hantait les lieux. C'était probablement encore Mimi qui pleurait dans ses toilettes, comme d'habitude. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la porte pour frapper mais un nouveau gémissement retentit et ce n'était clairement pas des geignements féminins. Ça semblait masculins. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme ferait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?

Elle regarda la porte du professeur, indécise. Devait-elle aller voir ou ignorer et frapper à cette porte ? Elle réfléchis pendant de longues secondes et poussa un profond soupir. Ses amies disaient toujours qu'elle était trop gentille et que ça lui retomberait dessus. Elles avaient probablement raison. Mais entendre ces pleurs ne la laissait pas de marbre et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne- qui que ce fut- seule là-bas. Elle devait aller voir.

Elle tourna les talons et se rendit dans les toilettes de Mimi. Les gémissements venaient bien de là et cela semblait effectivement venir d'un homme. Elle entra doucement et sans bruit, cherchant la provenance des pleurs mais elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Sur le sol, près des lavabos, se trouvait Drago Malfoy. Il était allongé face contre terre et semblait mi-malheureux, mi-en colère. Ses poings reposaient sous ses yeux et il poussait des gémissements, se mettant parfois à crier.

Malgré ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans les couloirs, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Elle avait eu raison. Drago Malefoy paraissait être un jeune homme idiot et prétentieux, mais au fond il souffrait. Elle en avait la preuve devant les yeux. Il ne savait juste pas comment exprimer cette souffrance qu'il avait au fond de lui.

Elle s'approcha lentement du jeune homme au sol et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule du blond qui sursauta à son contact. Astoria retira alors sa main.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? cracha-t-il.

_ Tu peux parler, si tu en as besoin.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler à une traître à son sang !

La jeune femme grimaça mais ne dit rien. Elle comprenait qu'il devait se sentir humilié d'avoir été découvert ainsi, écroulé dans les toilettes des filles.

_ Je ne suis pas ici pour te juger, Drago. J'ai entendu des pleurs, je me suis dis que cette personne aurait peut-être besoin de moi.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard mauvais en riant moqueusement.

_ Tu crois être le centre du monde, Greengrass ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

_ Non. Je crois surtout être la seule personne à avoir entendu ta détresse. Et à vouloir t'aider. Mais si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, eh bien tu peux aller te faire voir.

La jeune femme se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Drago la regarda s'éloigner, pensif. Elle semblait sincère. Astoria Greengrass semblait être la seule personne de ce collège à ne pas se réjouir de sa Chute ou à ne pas se pâmer devant lui comme n'importe quelle fille de Serpentard l'aurait fait. Elle semblait vouloir vraiment l'aider et elle semblait être énervée qu'il refuse son aide. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait absolument vouloir l'aider, il faudrait qu'il le découvre. En attendant, il s'était vraiment fait très mal au pied et il aurait bien besoin de son aide. Au moins pour marcher. Il soupira.

_ C'est bon, Greengrass. Tu peux revenir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide, reviens.

_ Je ne crois pas avoir bien entendu.

Drago commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur, sourcils froncés.

_ T'es sourde ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Viens m'aider !

_ En général, les gens polis ajoutent « S'il te plaît ».

Le blond s'étouffa avec sa salive. Mais elle se prenait pour qui cette petite idiote ? Il était hors de question qu'il lui dise « s'il te plaît ». Drago Malefoy ne suppliait jamais personne. Et il était hors de question qu'il commence aujourd'hui. Plutôt mourir.

_ T'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Je fais déjà l'effort de te demander ton aide, il est hors de question que je fasse plus. Jamais !

Astoria haussa les épaules.

_ Très bien, comme tu voudras. Je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire, moi. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie ici.

Le blond regarda Astoria s'éloigner, outré. Elle n'allait quand même pas partir et le laisser là, elle et ses grands discours ? Merlin mais si ! Elle était en train de partir ! Oh la garce ! Elle voulait vraiment qu'il lui dise « s'il te plaît ». C'était encore pire que toutes les humiliations qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'à présent.

Il poussa un long soupir de frustration et marmonna quelque chose que la jeune brune ne comprit pas. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_ Pardon ? Je n'ai pas tellement compris ce que tu as dis.

Le jeune homme marmonna à nouveau, le regard noir et Astoria ricana en haussant les épaules.

_ Je n'ai toujours rien compris, Drago. Si tu ne fais pas d'effort, je m'en vais.

Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de lever vers Astoria un regard assassin.

_ Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'aider, Astoria ? S'il te plaît.

Il avait bien insisté sur les derniers mots et la jeune femme semblait fortement amusée au grand agacement du blond.

_ Bien sûr, Drago. Avec plaisir. Tu vois que ce n'était pas compliqué.

La jeune fille revint vers lui et l'aida à se relever tandis que le blond marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante. La jeune fille ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

_ Allez, c'est partit. Essaie de t'appuyer sur moi.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'appuya sur Astoria en essayant de ne pas non plus y mettre tout son poids. La jeune fille le guida hors des couloirs du deuxième étage, jusqu'aux escaliers. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit qu'Astoria allait lui faire monter un étage de plus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et le regarda comme s'il était demeuré.

_ Bah… Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

_ Il en est hors de question !

Astoria fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

_ Tu m'as bien demandé de t'aider, non ?

_ Oui, de m'aider à retourner dans la salle commune ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Astoria sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle devait rester calme sinon ça allait mal se terminer.

_ Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? Tu peux à peine marcher, je suis obligée de t'aider. Tu t'es forcément fait très mal au pied, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Tu me ramènes dans ma salle commune et puis c'est tout.

_ Certainement pas ! Je t'amène à l'infirmerie ou tu te débrouilles tout seul.

_ Eh ben laisse-moi seul, alors.

_ Très bien.

Elle lâcha le jeune homme et le regarda, en croisant les bras. Drago essayait tant bien que mal de descendre les escaliers mais il ne pouvait faire un pas sans hurler de douleur. Visiblement, il avait besoin de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas marcher sans elle. Mais s'il lui demandait de l'aide, il serait obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Il soupira, agacé. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille en la fusillant du regard.

_ C'est bon, je vais à l'infirmerie.

Astoria affichait un sourire victorieux. Cette sale petite garce… Il avait envie de lui faire ravaler son sale petit sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit le bras de Drago qu'elle passa par-dessus ses épaules.

_ Allez, c'est partit.

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent au troisième étage et se rendirent à l'infirmerie, tant bien que mal. Le poids du garçon sur ses épaules et le fait qu'il ai du mal à marcher les ralentissait beaucoup.

L'infirmerie se trouvait presque au fond du couloir mais il finirent par y arriver. Astoria transpirait. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé de transporter un jeune homme plein de muscles. Elle frappa à la porte et entra avant d'aider Drago à aller s'installer sur un lit. L'infirmière arriva au même moment.

_ Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?

Astoria sourit à l'infirmière.

_ Bonjour, madame Pomsfresh. Je viens de trouver Drago Malefoy dans un couloir, je crois qu'il s'est fait mal au pied.

_ Très bien. Merci de me l'avoir amené, miss Greengrass. Je vais regarder ça.

L'infirmière entreprit de retirer la chaussure et la chaussette du blond qui fusillait Astoria du regard. Merlin, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait cette garce. Elle avait réussi à l'amener contre son gré à l'infirmerie. Il aurait préféré souffrir dans son coin et il avait fallut qu'elle le trouve et qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

Une petite voix, qu'il aurait aimé faire taire, intervint dans son esprit. Justement, il était seul et il souffrait et elle était arrivée. Comme si on la lui avait envoyée. Elle était arrivée et était venue à son secours. Elle lui avait tendu la main alors qu'elle n'y avait pas été obligée. Alors qu'il l'avait insultée et méprisée, elle, la traître à son sang.

La jeune fille lui sourit et lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de tourner les talons. Drago se mordit la lèvre. Merlin… Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait faire ça. Il gémit intérieurement.

_ Greengrass…

Astoria se tourna vers lui, surprise.

_ Oui ?

_ Merci.

Le visage du blond était indéchiffrable mais le sourire d'Astoria s'agrandit.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, Drago.

Puis elle tourna à nouveau les talons et s'éloigna pour se rendre en cours. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un léger, tout petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

 **Comme vous l'avez vu, c'est un peu un chapitre de mise en place, on voit qui sont Drago et Astoria à leurs yeux, aux yeux des autres et caractériellement et l'on voit également leur première rencontre (assez haute en couleur.) Evidemment, ce ne sera pas de tout repos pour Astoria car Drago est assez difficile à vivre xD**

 **Egalement, pour que les choses soient bien claires, chaque élève recommence l'année dans laquelle ils étaient pendant la guerre. Drago et le trio d'or étaient en septième année, ils recommencent leur septième année. Ginny et Luna étaient en sixième année, ils recommencent leur sixième année, Astoria était en cinquième année, elle recommence sa cinquième année (et cela pour TOUS les élèves.) Ils ont donc tous un an de plus. Drago a 18 ans et Astoria en a 16.**

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **J'attends évidemment vos reviews, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos avis !  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? De Drago et Astoria ? Des amies d'Astoria ? De leur rencontre ? Qu'espérez-vous ou qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? A vos clavier !**

 **Prenez soin de vous, à dans deux semaines =D**

 **Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de ma Drastoria ! Je suis infiniment désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai eu une formation plus une évaluation au travail et j'ai carrément préféré me focaliser sur ça plutôt que sur ma fanfiction. Maintenant que je suis en vacances je me suis focalisée sur cette suite et la voilà, toute prête ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des Drastoria mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que cette fanfiction soit réaliste ^^**

 **Dans ce chapitre, donc, nos amis ont de très gros problèmes de communication xD**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

 **0000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000**

Drago Malefoy avait passé le reste de la semaine à l'infirmerie. Après analyse, il s'était avéré que le jeune homme s'était fracturé les orteils à force de les taper contre les lavabos. L'infirmière l'avait donc gardé les jours suivants, attendant que les os se réparent.

Nombre de Serpentards étaient venus le voir. Pas par amitié mais pour montrer au jeune homme qu'ils étaient digne d'attention. De nombreuses filles lui avaient ramené ses devoirs dans l'espoir d'avoir ses faveurs. Elles avaient, chacune d'elles, voulu rester près de lui et plaider leur cause mais le blond les avait froidement congédiées.

La seule fille, mis à part Pansy, qu'il n'avait pas renvoyé avait été Astoria Greengrass. Elle était venue, une seule et unique fois, le lendemain de l'accident. Le jeune homme alternait entre conscience et inconscience. Il s'ennuyait fermement, Pansy et Blaise ne passeraient qu'en fin de soirée et si une de ces greluches se pointait encore dans cette infirmerie, il était certain qu'il la tuerait.

Alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Il soupira intérieurement. Non, il ne voulait pas voir ces idiotes ! Il voulait être tranquille, se reposer ! Etait-ce trop demander ?

Il était décidé à ne pas ouvrir les yeux, peut-être qu'elle serait découragée et s'en irait. Mais il entendit la personne s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit. Il sentit alors quelque chose de doux et chaud effleurer son visage. Une main. Il ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils face à ce toucher impromptu. Personne n'avait jamais osé le toucher, sous peine de perdre sa main. Qui osait ?

Il entendit un petit rire et une voix féminine s'élever.

_ Je me doutais bien que tu ne dormais pas vraiment.

Astoria Greengrass. Evidemment, elle était venue se vanter, lui rappeler à quel point il avait eu besoin d'elle. Il rouvrit les yeux et la fusilla du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Greengrass ?

Elle afficha une fausse moue vexée.

_ Drôle de façon de montrer ta reconnaissance à la personne qui t'a aidé…

_ Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi ! cracha le blond. J'aurais bien réussi à me débrouiller seul !

_ Oui. Ou tu aurais pourri dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Personne n'y va jamais de toute façon. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de t'y trouver là-bas.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_ Et comment tu as su que j'étais là, d'abord ?

Le visage d'Astoria redevint sérieux.

_ Je comptais aller voir le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il y avait une chose ou deux que je n'avais pas compris dans le devoir qu'il nous a donné donc j'avais besoin de son aide. Je t'ai entendu gémir au moment où j'allais frapper.

_ Et tu es venue… souffla-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Il l'avait demandé brusquemment. Mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux un réel questionnement.

_ Si c'est pour que je t'accorde de l'attention, reprit le blond, tu peux toujours courir.

Astoria fronça les sourcils.

_ Je me fiche de recevoir de l'attention de ta personne, Malefoy. Je l'ai fais parce que j'en avais envie. Eh oui, il existe dans ce monde des gens qui s'occupent des autres sans rien demander en retour.

_ Menteuse ! Les gens finissent toujours par vouloir quelque chose en retour. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

_ Et tu ne peux pas simplement me dire merci ?

Le blond la regarda avec dédain et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te remercier ? Tu débloques vraiment, Greengrass.

_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti ! Tu te plains d'être seul mais les gens ne veulent même pas te fréquenter ! Tu es bête et méchant.

_ Ce compliment me va droit au coeur, Greengrass.

La jeune femme se releva brutalement et le fusilla du regard.

_ J'étais venue voir comment tu allais parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Mais finalement, tu peux aller au Diable !

La jeune femme s'éloigna d'une démarche furieuse avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte et de la claquer derrière elle. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir une demoiselle qui ne se pâmait pas devant lui et qui se souciait de lui alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était une sensation… étrange.

La jeune fille ne revint pas le voir et Drago, sans savoir pourquoi, en fut déçu. En réalité, mis à part Blaise et Pansy, c'était la seule personne qu'il aurait supporté voir pendant sa convalescence à l'infirmerie. Il adorait l'énerver, voir ses petites joues devenir rouges sous la colère, la petite ride se former entre ses sourcils tandis qu'elle les fronçait, cette petite veine au niveau de sa tempe qui palpitait de rage. Oui, ça l'amusait fortement.

Lorsque le jeune homme ressortit de l'infirmerie, plus aucune greluche de Serpentard n'était venu lui rendre visite pendant le reste de son séjour à l'infirmerie, à son grand soulagement. Il en avait marre de se coltiner toutes les grognasses de Serpentard qui ne lui montraient de l'intérêt uniquement pour se retrouver dans son lit. Oh, bien sûr, maintenant qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie, il recommencerait à sauter toutes les filles désireuses d'être sautées par lui, c'était certain. Mais il avait souhaité profiter de son séjour chez les malades pour se reposer et profiter du calme.

Il retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis dans la salle commune des Serpentards et Pansy se jeta à son cou.

_ Drago ! Tu es sorti, enfin ! Comment tu vas ?

Le blond grimaça et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

_ Ça va Pansy. Je ne souffre plus.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour te casser le pied de cette façon ?

Le blond hésita avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il avait eu une véritable crise de nerfs dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, toilettes de filles qui plus est, l'ayant poussé à shooter dans des lavabos. Non, il allait passer pour un véritable faible. Il haussa les épaules.

_ On m'a énervé et je ne voulais pas taper sur cette personne. Alors j'ai shooté dans le mur à la place.

Blaise le regarda étrangement. Malheureusement pour le blond, le métis savait lire en son meilleur ami. Et il avait très bien comprit qu'il mentait. Il n'ajouta rien mais il devrait parler au blond plus tard.

Pansy hocha la tête, de l'admiration dans le regard.

_ Tu as bien fais de te contenir. Ça aurait été ridicule de te retrouver en retenu à cause d'un abruti. C'était Greengrass ?

Le blond se figea imperceptiblement. Mais pas assez discrètement pour l'oeil du métis. Il regarda la brune en tentant de paraître neutre.

_ Quoi Greengrass ?

_ C'est elle qui t'a énervé ?

_ Pourquoi m'aurait-elle énervé ?

_ Il y a des rumeurs qui disent vous avoir vu ensemble. Je sais que tu hais les moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbes et les traîtres à leur sang. Si elle est venue te parler, je comprends que tu te sois énervé. Que voulait-elle ? Que tu la sautes, elle aussi ?

Pansy ricana et elle ne vit pas le blond serrer les poings. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas que Pansy parle ainsi d'elle. Pourtant, Greengrass était une fille, donc une potentielle traînée qui aurait probablement été ravie d'être sautée par le blond. Mais elle l'avait aidée. Elle était venue à son aide et ne l'avait pas jugé. Oui, c'était probablement pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'insulte. Par Merlin, Greengrass était une traître à son sang ! Elle méritait qu'on l'insulte ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Blaise n'avait pas perdu une seconde de la réflexion du blond.

_ Non, ce n'était pas Greengrass. Elle m'a trouvé et m'a conduit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissée te toucher… Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, que l'on doit faire profil bas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour toucher ou fricoter avec les traîtres et les Sangs Impurs.

Draco fronça le sourcils et se leva d'un bond, une veine cognant dans sa tempe.

_ Je ne fricotais pas avec elle ! Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Me traîner moi-même jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Sous le regard des autres ? On me déteste, Pans'. Personne ne serait venu à mon aide.

_ Tu sais que plein de jeunes filles de Serpentard seraient heureuses de te venir en aide.

_ Pour ensuite être harcelé jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de leur accorder la moindre attention ? Non merci. Je préfère me faire aider par une traître à son sang qui, elle, ne m'a rien demandé en retour.

_ Tu m'étonnes. Elle devait savoir qu'elle n'aurait rien de la part d'un Sang Pur qui se respecte.

Drago grommela un « ouais » mais n'ajouta rien du tout. Pansy n'y tint pas rigueur. Elle savait que, parfois, le blond n'était tout simplement pas loquace. Mais Blaise continuait de le dévisager. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami. Il devait trouver quoi.

* * *

Astoria avait passé les jours suivants fâchée contre le blond. Que ce soit en cours, dans sa salle commune, son dortoir ou avec ses amis, la jeune fille avait été d'une humeur exécrable.

_ En quoi ce que Malefoy t'a dit peut te blesser ? Tu sais comment il est. Ce n'est qu'un petit con prétentieux et méchant. Tu l'as aidé, tu as fais ta bonne action. Pourquoi es-tu retournée le voir, d'ailleurs ?

La brunette regarda Maddy qui venait de parler. Elle avait raison, elle n'aurait jamais dû retourner voir Malefoy. Elle l'avait aidé et cela aurait dû s'arrêter ainsi. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait semblé tellement mal que cela l'avait hanté. Elle avait eu besoin d'aller voir comment il allait, d'être rassurée. Mais, visiblement, il avait été très en forme au point d'en être blessant et méchant. Et elle regrettait d'être allée le voir.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ J'étais inquiète et je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Enora poussa un gros soupir.

_ Astoria, tu es vraiment trop gentille. Tu t'inquiètes de personnes qui ne le méritent même pas et ensuite, tu es malheureuse parce que ces personnes sont méchantes avec toi. Tu dois apprendre à te moquer du sort de certaines personnes et à te préserver toi.

Astoria baissa les yeux.

_ Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est en moi, c'est comme ça. Je suis obligée de tendre la main à ceux qui en ont besoin.

_ Mais Malefoy ne le mérite pas ! s'exclama Enora. Ce n'est qu'un petit con qui va jouer avec toi et te faire du mal.

La jeune Serpentard fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

_ Moi je pense qu'il en a besoin. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider et lui montrer le bon chemin. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas mauvais ni un enfant de mangemort.

Ses deux amies soupirèrent.

_ Ta bonté finira par te perdre, Astoria. Quelqu'un finira par te faire du mal.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, têtue.

_ Bon, dit Enora en regardant Maddy. On va devoir aller en cours de Sortilèges.

Maddy acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles saluèrent leur amie avant de tourner les talons. Astoria soupira et se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de faire ses devoirs et elle savait qu'en se rendant dans la salle commune, elle tomberait sur Malefoy et ses idiots de copains. Elle n'en avait pas envie.

Elle débarqua dans la bibliothèque, se chercha une table tranquille et sortit toutes ses affaires pour commencer à faire tranquillement ses devoirs. Tranquillement mais plus pour longtemps.

* * *

Drago avait rejoint son dortoir, dortoir qu'il partageait avec Blaise, Goyle et un autre Serpentard. Il s'était allongé sur son lit, lit qui lui avait vraiment manqué et réfléchissait.

Greengrass ne voudrait probablement plus lui adresser la parole vu comme il l'avait énervée la dernière fois et cette pensée le chagrina un peu. À part Pansy, Greengrass était la seule fille dont il appréciait la présence, peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, justement. Il ne pensait même pas au fait qu'elle était une traître à son sang. Avant, cette pensée aurait pu le dégoûter. Avant la guerre. Mais à présent, tout avait changé. Les gens avaient changé d'opinion sur lui et le haïssaient. La seule qui ne le haïssait pas pour le mangemort et fils de mangemort qu'il avait été, c'était elle. Elle le détestait parce qu'il avait été un petit con avec elle.

Il poussa un soupir, réfléchir lui donnait vraiment trop mal à la tête. Il sursauta brutalement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il grogna. Ne pouvait-il jamais être tranquille ? Il tourna le regard vers la porte et fusilla Blaise du regard qui venait de rentrer et qui arborait un petit sourire que Drago n'appréciait pas du tout.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ?

_ Te parler.

_ Pourquoi ? On s'est vu y a même pas dix minutes.

_ Oui mais je voulais te parler sans Pansy. Votre Seigneurie Drago Malefoy accepterait-il d'écouter le noble roturier que je suis ?

Blaise avait prit un ton pompeux et afficha un sourire moqueur tandis que Drago lui balançait un oreiller à la figure, le regard assassin. Blaise réceptionna l'oreiller après qu'il lui ai atterrit sur la figure, hilare.

Drago ne riait pas du tout, lui. Il fusillait toujours son ami du regard et ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir correctement. Il resta avachit sur le lit, la jambe droite posée sur son genou gauche relevé.

_ Je t'écoute. Fais vite.

Blaise reprit son sérieux et s'installa sur le lit, près du blond. Il le fixa un moment avant de commencer à parler.

_ J'ai remarqué ta réaction. Lorsque Pansy insultait Astoria Greengrass. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

_ Rien ! Il n'y a rien du tout entre Greengrass et moi !

_ Drago, je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu sais bien que je ne te jugerai pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fais après tant d'années d'amitié. Et Pansy n'est pas là, tu n'as pas à mentir. J'ai vu que ces insultes ne te faisaient pas plaisir. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Greengrass m'a aidé alors qu'elle n'y était pas obligée. Et je ne trouve pas très sympa le fait d'agir ainsi avec elle après ça.

Blaise lui lança un regard, signifiant qu'il n'était pas dupe.

_ Évidemment. Tu es connu pour être un homme de coeur et redevable à une personne qui a la gentillesse de t'aider.

Drago le fusilla du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_ Elle te plaît, Greengrass ?

Drago se figea, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Greengrass ? Lui plaire ? C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être intéressé par une traître à son sang, ça ferait de lui un traître aussi. Et il en était hors de question. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à sa famille, son père le renierait et sa mère… ça lui briserait le coeur. Et pourtant… Elle était la seule fille qu'il laissait approcher. Sa présence ne le dérangeait pas, il avait même été déçu qu'elle ne revienne pas le voir durant sa convalescence à l'infirmerie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, Zabini. Cette fille ne me plaît pas du tout.

_ Bien sûr. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'un autre homme tente sa chance dans ce cas.

Le blond serra les poings.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Astoria est belle. L'une des plus belles filles de l'école. Les garçons la regardent.

_ Tu mens ! Pourquoi la regarderaient-ils ? Ce n'est qu'une traîtresse !

Blaise haussa les épaules.

_ Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Drago. Certaines personnes se moquent totalement de son sang ou de ses convictions. Ce qu'ils voient c'est une jolie jeune femme que pas mal de garçons aimeraient avoir dans leur lit.

Drago se leva brusquemment, une veine cognant violemment dans sa tempe.

_ Personne ne la mettra dans son lit ! Personne ne la touchera !

Il sortit alors brusquement de la chambre, sous le regard amusé de Blaise.

Le jeune Serpentard quitta la Salle Commune ainsi que les cachots comme un fou. Une fois encore, la colère avait prit le dessus. Blaise n'était qu'un connard ! Comment osait-il dire que des garçons de cette école rêvaient de se taper Greengrass ? Et qui d'abord ? Qu'il aille leur mettre son poing dans leur sale tronche ! Personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher ou de la toucher. Personne sauf lui !

Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas furieux vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il se stoppa soudainement. Il ne pouvait pas aller s'isoler là-bas. Il devait retrouver Astoria, s'assurer qu'elle était seule et que personne ne lui tournait autour.

Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette soudaine jalousie mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que l'attention d'Astoria ne soit tournée que vers lui. Il avait l'intention de retourner tout le château pour la retrouver. Il savait d'abord qu'elle n'était ni dans la salle commune ni dans son dortoir. Il l'aurait vue. Peut-être était-elle en cours… Mais où ?

Il zonait dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas où aller, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta un instant, pour réfléchir et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien à perdre à aller voir là-bas… Il prit donc le chemin de l'antre de Mrs Pince et entra, tel un Prince, s'attirant le regard mauvais de la Bibliothécaire. Le jeune homme déambula dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une jolie tête brune qu'il finit par trouver, au fond près d'une fenêtre.

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur ses lèvres et il se dirigea d'un bon pas dans sa direction avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en face d'elle.

La jeune femme leva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un s'asseoir lourdement et bruyamment en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans son travail. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à sa présence, le blond fit exprès de faire du bruit et de se racler la gorge. Cela énerva tellement Astoria qu'elle poussa un gros soupir de frustration avant de planter ses yeux verts, énervés dans le regard gris et amusé de Drago.

_ Tu vas arrêter de faire du bruit, oui ?

_ Oh, pardon. Tu travaillais ?

Le blond avait une forte envie de rigoler et Astoria avait une forte envie de le gifler. Elle se redressa et croisa les bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je m'ennuie.

_ Donc tu t'ennuie et tu viens me voir. Tu m'as prise pour un bouche-trou ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Un peu.

Il perdit son sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit son regard blessé.

_ Va te faire voir, Malefoy !

Elle se leva et alla se perdre dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle semblé blessée par ses propos ? C'était pour rire qu'il disait ça. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas son bouche-trou, il avait simplement voulu s'assurer qu'aucun homme ne lui tournait autour. Et aussi parce qu'il aimait sa présence. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Il se leva et la suivit dans les rayons. Elle était en train de consulter des livres dans le rayon Sortilèges et faisait glisser ses doigts fins le long des reliures. Il se planta près d'elle et elle sentit sa présence car elle se tendit immédiatement.

_ Quoi ?

Elle ne s'était pas retournée pour lui parler et son ton avait été froid. Il n'aimait pas ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air en colère.

_ Tu es sérieux, là ? Je t'aide, je te conduis à l'infirmerie, je veille sur toi et tu ne prends pas la peine de me remercier. Là, tu me traites de bouche-trou et tu oses me demander ce que j'ai ?! Va-t-en, Malefoy ! Tu m'énerves, je ne veux plus te voir. Je pensais que tu valais le coup qu'on te tende la main. Mais maintenant, j'en doute fortement.

Cela blessa le blond. Ce ne furent pas ses paroles en elles-mêmes qui blessèrent le jeune homme mais le fait d'avoir blessé la jeune femme alors qu'elle souhaitait lui tendre la main. Il parla d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tende la main.

Astoria ne fut pas dupe et le regarda tristement avant de poser la main sur la joue du blond. Il ferma les yeux à son contact. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche mais elle, son toucher lui procurait des petits frissons bien agréables.

_ On a tous besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, Drago. Et tu n'échappes pas à la règle. Laisse-moi être cette personne… Ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle savait comment elle était perçue et un homme comme Drago serait sûrement rebuté à l'idée d'être aidé par une traître à son sang.

_ Je ne suis pas un homme facile, Astoria. Tu ne tiendras pas une semaine à m'aider.

_ Laisse-moi essayer.

Le jeune homme la regarda attentivement. Ses beaux yeux verts, ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle, ses lèvres fines et roses. Il sentit son coeur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Après tout, c'était une excellente façon de la garder près de lui, d'empêcher quiconque de s'approcher d'elle. Il hocha la tête en soupirant et un sourire apparut sur les jolies lèvres de la brune. Il se sentait mieux à la voir sourire. Elle lui attrapa doucement la main, la pressa et la relâcha.

_ Merci.

Ce fut l'unique mot qu'elle murmura avant de retourner s'asseoir avec un gros grimoire. Le blond la regarda s'éloigner, le coeur battant et un sourire victorieux. Personne ne s'approcherait d'elle.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, que mes personnages sont toujours autant crédible et que vous appréciez la relation naissante entre les deux (même si elle est compliquée). Comme vous l'avez deviné, il vont déjà apprendre à s'apprécier avant que la véritable histoire ne commence, ah ah ah ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laissez des petites reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vous attentes, vos espoirs, vos pensées par rapport à la suite et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **Prenez soin de vous et bonne soirée =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voici avec mon nouveau chapitre Drastoria !**

 **Nous nous sommes donc quitté la dernière fois avec Drago et Astoria qui s'étaient réconciliés. Que sont-ils à présent devenus ? Sont-ils toujours en bon termes ?**

 **Nous allons voir ça immédiatement ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour le débriefing ;)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la réconciliation de Drago et Astoria. Drago faisait de très gros efforts pour ne pas agir comme l'idiot qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle, il ne savait pas pourquoi il essayait tant de faire des efforts. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait plus se fâcher avec elle. Il adorait sa compagnie. Il commençait même à s'y habituer.

Les deux adolescents avaient pour habitude de se retrouver près du lac noir après les cours, au pied du même arbre. Ils s'asseyaient côte-à-côte et parlaient de tout et de rien pendant de longues heures. Ils ne s'apercevaient de l'heure du dîner que lorsque le ventre du blond se mettait à grogner. Alors ils riaient- ou plutôt Astoria se moquait- et ils rentraient tous deux au château pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle.

Le rapprochement des deux ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux des élèves. Les Serpentards, notamment les filles, crachaient sur le dos d'Astoria. Elles ne comprenaient pas comment Drago Malefoy avait pu autant se rapprocher de cette sale traître à son sang.

Les autres élèves de l'école, eux, ne comprenaient pas comment une jeune fille aussi douce et respectable qu'Astoria pouvait s'être laissée berner par un sale fils de mangemort. Elle avait été victime de l'Imperium, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Un jour, Pansy attrapa Drago et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide et, pour rester à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle verrouilla la porte d'un Collaporta et lança un Assurdiato. Ainsi, elle était sûre qu'ils ne seraient pas écoutés.

Le blond était tout surpris, ne comprenant pas ce que Pansy pouvait bien lui vouloir. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés et bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire, Drago ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Greengrass ! Comment ça se fait que tu te mettes à traîner avec elle ?

Le blond se renfrogna.

_ Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, Pansy. Vraiment pas.

_ Eh bien, si. Ça me regarde. Tu imagines ce que les autres sont en train de penser de toi ou d'elle ? Ils disent que vous vous êtes ensorcelés mutuellement. Que vous êtes sous Imperium. S'il te plaît, Drago, dis-moi que tu es sous Imperium. Dis-moi qu'il ne t'est jamais venu en tête de faire quoique ce soit avec cette traître à son sang… Au temps de Voldemort, elle n'aurait pas vécu longtemps, elle aurait été tuée. Peut-être de tes mains.

_ Eh bien nous ne sommes PLUS au temps de Voldemort, Pans'.

Le ton du blond était froid, glacé même et Pansy frissonna imperceptiblement.

_ Drago… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire. Et si ton père apprenait que tu fréquentes une traîtresse. Que dirait-il ?

_ Il n'a rien à dire ! Il est en train de pourrir à Azkaban.

Il avait dit cette phrase avec mépris et Pansy commença à réaliser que son ami changeait. Et ce n'était pas bon.

_ Astoria me fait du bien, reprit-il. Elle ne me juge pas, elle ne me hait pas pour les erreurs de mon père. Elle ne me voit pas comme un ancien mangemort mais comme un garçon. Elle est drôle et compréhensive. Je me sens bien avec elle.

_ Tu te rends compte qu'elle est comme ça très probablement pour finir dans ton lit.

Le blond rit d'un rire mauvais.

_ Tu aimerais, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle aussi soit une petite garce, qu'elle soit détestable. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et rien de ce que tu me diras pourra me faire changer d'avis.

Pansy poussa un profond soupir.

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais, au moins ? Tu es sûr qu'elle est ce qu'elle prétend être ?

_ J'en suis sûr.

_ Bon… Je tiens à toi, Drago. Tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ai juste peur qu'elle te fasse souffrir. Tu as déjà tellement souffert pendant la guerre, ce serait injuste pour toi que ça continue.

Drago sourit et posa la main sur sa joue. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

_ Je le sais, Pans'. Mais je te l'assure, cette fille est un cadeau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié la présence de quelqu'un que la sienne. Je ne me lasse pas d'elle.

Pansy haussa un sourcil.

_ C'est gentil pour moi.

Drago ricana.

_ Excepté toi, Blaise et ma mère, bien sûr.

_ C'est ça, rattrape toi.

Les deux rirent et Pansy regarda attentivement son meilleur ami. Il semblait plus serein qu'il y a quelques semaines. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être qu'Astoria avait une bonne emprise sur lui. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à lui apporter la paix et le bonheur dont il avait besoin… Il semblait déjà différent. Ou peut-être se faisait-elle des idées…

_ Bon, reprit la brune. Je laisse passer. Mais sois quand même prudent. Au moindre signe suspect, tu fuis. Ou tu la brise. Et fais attention. Les gens ne laisseront pas passer votre amitié. Que ce soit de ton côté ou du sien.

Le blond hocha la tête.

_ Je ferai attention, Pans'. C'est promit.

_ Bien. Va la rejoindre.

Drago hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Pansy annula les sorts et les deux amis sortirent de la salle de classe. Ils ne virent pas la personne, tapie dans un coin sombre, les regarder sortir.

Oo

Astoria était assise contre un arbre, livre en main. Elle attendait Drago patiemment. Elle était plongée dans son roman lorsqu'une présence près d'elle se fit sentir. Elle était décidée à terminer sa page avant d'accorder son attention au Serpentard- parce qu'elle savait que c'était lui. Mais cela ne fut pas au goût du blond qui détestait être ignoré. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule et la jeune fille se sentit vite perturbée. Elle arrêta sa lecture et le regarda du coin de l'oeil, un sourcil haussé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, Drago ?

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas. J'arrive, je t'accorde l'immense privilège de ma présence et tu ne m'accordes pas un regard.

_ Parce que je suis en pleine lecture. Peux-tu attendre que je finisse ma page ? Merci.

Elle souriait, amusée de voir le jeune blond complètement ébahi par son insolence. Elle prit le temps de finir de lire sa page puis, avec une lenteur calculée, elle referma son livre et se tourna face au blond.

Le jeune homme était avachi contre l'arbre, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés.

_ C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Astoria afficha un immense sourire.

_ Bonjour, Drago ! Comment vas-tu par cette belle journée ensoleillée ?

Le sourcil du blond se haussa si haut qu'il disparut sous ses cheveux blonds.

_ Tu te moque de moi, Greengrass ?

La jeune femme afficha une fausse moue surprise. Mais elle ne pouvait cacher son sourire amusé.

_ Moi ? Pas du tout. Je n'oserais pas.

_ C'est ça. Méfie-toi, Greengrass.

Astoria éclata alors de rire et Drago, d'abord surprit, ne pu s'empêcher de rire aussi. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait se lâcher autant.

Ils s'allongèrent tous deux au pied de l'arbre, côte-à-côte. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils riaient. Bien que de nombreux élèves prenaient le soleil dans le parc, peu d'entre eux s'approchaient du lac. Drago et Astoria avaient bien choisit leur endroit, ils étaient tranquilles et personne ne savait qu'ils passaient leur temps là-bas, ensemble.

Astoria se tourna alors sur le côté pour admirer Drago, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le blond sentit son regard sur lui et tourna ses yeux gris vers elle. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était dévisagé ainsi mais le regard de la jeune fille était bienveillant, il le savait.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, répondit-elle.

_ Oh, quelle répartie. Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'observes pour aucune raison.

_ Je ne t'observe pour aucune raison.

Le blond soupira.

_ Quoi ? dit Astoria. C'est vrai ! Je me dis juste que… Je suis heureuse de voir le vrai toi.

_ Le vrai moi ?

_ Oui, celui qui se cache derrière cette carapace de gros dur prétentieux et arrogant.

Le blond se renfrogna.

_ C'est censé me faire plaisir, ça ? Parce que le résultat est totalement contraire.

Astoria rit et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de noter à quel point son rire était vraiment joyeux et il se surprit à… aimer l'entendre.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es pas comme ça. Je le vois, je le sens. Tu es différent et tu me laisse le voir. J'en suis heureuse.

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi ces paroles lui faisaient plaisir. Cette fille était décidément différente des autres. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle pour voir qu'elle le regardait toujours. Et il sentit son coeur battre la chamade.

Son ventre se mit alors à grogner et Astoria pouffa. Mais son regard était tendre et le blond se surprit à lui sourire.

_ On devrait aller manger. J'ai faim.

_ Ça, j'aurais pu le deviner seule.

Elle se redressa et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'attrapa et une étrange chaleur traversa la paume de la jeune femme jusqu'à la sienne pour l'envahir tout entier. Il regarda Astoria qui lui souriait. Par Merlin, avait-elle sentit la même chose que lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Finalement, il se releva avec l'aide d'Astoria et ils regagnèrent ensemble le château. Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle sous le regard des autres élèves et gagnèrent la table des Serpentards. Astoria avait l'habitude de laisser le blond avec ses amis mais, cette fois-ci, il l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

_ Tu manges avec nous.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui les regardaient bizarrement. Astoria jeta un coup d'oeil aux amis de Drago avant de regarder le blond qui tenait toujours son poignet. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude.

_ Drago, je vais aller manger seule, comme d'habitude. Tu peux bien te passer de moi le temps du repas.

Elle souriait, elle avait voulu le dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais elle était surtout mal à l'aise. Manger avec les amis du blond, sous les yeux de tous les Serpentards, la rendait mal à l'aise et un peu effrayée aussi. Mais leur spectacle commençait à attirer l'attention des élèves de sa maison et des élèves des autres maisons. Elle tenta de se dégager de la poigne du blond mais il resserra son étreinte sur son poignet. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux verts remplis d'incompréhension.

_ J'ai dis que tu mangeais avec nous, Astoria. C'est fini de manger seule, tu ne mérites pas ça. Je te veux avec Blaise, Pansy et moi.

_ Mais… S'ils ne veulent pas de moi à leur table ? Et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en penser ?

_ Je me fiche qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Je décide de qui je veux en ma compagnie. S'ils ne sont pas d'accord, ils sont libres d'aller à une autre place. Quant aux autres, je me fiche totalement de ce qu'ils peuvent en penser. Tu devrais t'en moquer aussi, Astoria. Ils n'ont rien à dire.

La jeune femme hésitait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle accepter au risque de se faire un peu plus haïr par les autres élèves ou devait-elle envoyer promener le blond pour retrouver sa place habituelle ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Non, elle ne pourrait pas envoyer promener Drago. Et elle aimait passer du temps avec lui alors si elle pouvait également manger en sa compagnie, elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Elle soupira et fixa son regard dans les yeux gris de Drago.

_ Très bien, je te suis.

Le blond afficha un sourire victorieux et entraîna la jeune femme vers l'endroit de la table des Serpentards qu'il partageait avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Blaise accueillit la jeune femme avec un sourire alors que Pansy regardait alternativement Drago et Astoria d'un œil étrange.

_ Bonsoir Astoria ! dit le métis.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

_ Bonsoir Blaise. -Elle tourna un regard timide vers Pansy qui l'observait avec le même air.- Bonsoir Pansy.

Pansy observa Astoria avec attention et la plus jeune des deux adolescentes se sentit analysée et cela la rendit mal à l'aise. Puis Pansy finit par hausser les épaules.

_ Bonsoir Greengrass.

Astoria sentit que la chose était vraiment mal parti entre les deux. Pansy ne devait probablement pas l'aimer, comme la plupart des élèves de Serpentard. C'était compréhensible vu l'amour qu'elle portait aux moldus. Les deux garçons sentaient la tension entre les deux filles et Blaise décida d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Astoria, Blaise et Drago avaient passé le dîner à discuter entre eux. Pansy s'était contenté d'écouter. Contrairement à ce qu'Astoria pensait, Pansy ne détestait pas la jeune femme. Elle ne savait juste pas si elle pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. Drago était visiblement en train de changer à son contact. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle c'était possible mais c'était un fait. Le jeune homme n'avait pas une fois mentionné un quelconque plan cul avec une fille de Serpentard, elle en avait donc déduit que fréquenter Astoria l'en avait dissuadé. Peut-être était-il trop occupé avec elle pour penser à coucher avec qui que ce soit. Et c'était bien.

Cependant, la peur de Pansy subsistait. Elle avait peur qu'Astoria ne se moque du blond. Elle avait peur qu'elle joue avec lui et qu'elle lui brise le coeur. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir Drago malheureux une nouvelle fois. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il méritait le bonheur.

Mais elle était décidée à laisser une chance à Greengrass. En gardant en tête que, si elle se jouait de Drago, Pansy lui ferait la peau.

Oo

Dans une salle de classe vide, deux personnes s'étaient rassemblées.

_ Il faut faire quelque chose, dit une voix féminine plaintive. Drago ne voit plus que cette petite idiote. J'ai essayé de le séduire hier. J'avais vraiment envie de passer une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Il m'avait dit qu'il aimait beaucoup coucher avec moi. Il m'a fait l'amour tellement de fois, il ne pouvait que dire la vérité… Mais maintenant… Depuis qu'il LA fréquente… Il me rejette ! Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une salope et que je ferais bien de dégager avant qu'il ne me détruise devant tout le monde. Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille alors qu'il disait l'inverse il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Elle lui a retourné le cerveau, il n'y a pas d'autres raisons !

Son interlocuteur masculin soupira, blasé par les pleurnicheries de la jeune fille face à lui.

_ Sérieusement ? Tu pleurniches à cause de ça ? Tu sais très bien comment est Drago. Il ne respecte pas les filles. Il prend et jette. Il a toujours fait ça et tu ne déroges pas à la règle. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi ? - Il rit.- Drago ne tombera jamais amoureux. Il n'est pas fait pour ça. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'est l'amour.

_ Tu te moques de moi, là ? Tu l'as vu avec elle ? Il passe tout son temps libre avec elle, il ne voit plus qu'elle. C'est une traître à son sang mais ça ne l'empêche pas de la dévorer du regard ! Il l'a invitée à manger près de lui ce soir ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'en tombe amoureux. Il faut faire quelque chose ! Si Drago doit tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, ce sera moi ! Pas cette petite garce !

L'homme fronça les sourcils, pensif.

_ Tu as raison. Il est bien trop proche d'elle pour ne pas en tomber amoureux un jour. Et ça ne doit pas se passer. Drago est un digne représentant des Sangs Purs. S'il tombe amoureux d'une amoureuse des moldus, elle risque de le contaminer. Il deviendra un traître aux yeux des Serpentards rien que par son amour pour elle. Il ne faut pas laisser ça arriver. Il faut le protéger.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

_ Je vais envoyer un hibou à ma mère. Mon père a été arrêté en tant que mangemort et le manoir perquisitionné. Mais on a réussi à cacher certains ouvrages. Je vais lui demander de chercher dans un des livres dissimulés une petite malédiction que l'on pourrait concocter pour cette petite garce.

_ Une malédiction ? Quel genre ?

La jeune fille était rêveuse et un sourire mauvais orna les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

_ Ça, ma petite, tu le sauras le moment venu. Dès que j'aurai des nouvelles de ma mère, je te mettrai dans la confidence. Je pense que ce ne sera qu'une question de jours avant de lui faire payer son audace d'avoir posé les yeux sur un homme bien supérieur à elle.

La jeune fille ricana. Elle était bien ravie par cette annonce. Elle était heureuse d'avoir eu l'idée de lui en parler. Ce garçon avait peut-être été effacé durant sa scolarité, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des plus intelligents. Peut-être autant que la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger- le côté Je-Sais-Tout en moins. S'il devait y avoir une personne qui pouvait gérer cette situation, c'était bien lui.

_ C'est parfait, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai tellement hâte de lui faire payer ! J'ai hâte de voir son regard quand elle comprendra ce qui lui arrive et j'ai hâte que Drago Malefoy soit enfin à moi ! Merci !

Elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue, qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un rictus amusé et quitta la salle de classe, plus joyeuse qu'en y arrivant. Elle sentait qu'elle allait passer une des meilleures nuits de sa vie et ne doutait pas des merveilleux rêves qu'elle aurait probablement.

Oo

Après le dîner, Blaise et Pansy laissèrent Astoria et Drago. Il était vingt heures et le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune brune.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, à présent ?

Astoria se mordit la lèvre.

_ Eh bien, il me reste quelques petites choses à terminer pour les cours de demain.

_ On a qu'à aller dans la salle commune et je t'aiderai pour les devoirs. Tes cours, je les ais eu il y a deux ans, ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi.

Astoria sourit.

_ Très bien, allons-y !

Ils se rendirent dans la salle commune des Serpentards, dans les cachots et s'installèrent à une table à l'écart des autres. À leur entrée, ils avaient à nouveau eu droit aux regards surpris ou mauvais de leurs congénères, surtout Astoria mais le blond les avait fait baisser les yeux d'un regard mauvais.

La jeune femme sortit toutes ses affaires et commença ses devoirs. Elle mit une bonne heure à les faire et Drago ne lui fut d'aucun secours. La jeune femme était sacrément intelligente et avait su se débrouiller seule. Par Merlin, lui qui avait voulu faire le fier devant elle en lui montrant à quel point il était intelligent… Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, ce serait pour plus tard.

Lorsque les devoirs furent terminés, le jeune homme avait la ferme intention de continuer cette soirée avec elle. Mais Astoria lui dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle ne voulait jamais se coucher trop tard la veille des cours. Le blond avait tenté de lui faire changer d'avis mais elle avait été intransigeante.

Il finit par rendre les armes et accepter d'aller la laisser se coucher, à condition qu'il l'accompagne. Elle rit et accepta. Le blond grimpa les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles et accompagna Astoria jusqu'à la porte du sien. Elle l'ouvrit et se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

_ Merci encore, Drago. Pour tout. Pour cette journée, pour m'avoir fait venir manger avec vous, pour être celui que tu es avec moi. Merci.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des ses cheveux blonds platine et entra dans son dortoir.

_ Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

_ Bonne nuit, mumura-t-il, une main posée sur la joue qu'elle avait embrassé.

Par Merlin mais qu'était-il en train de se passer en lui pour qu'il réagisse comme un puceau à son baiser ? Il avait l'habitude des femmes alors pourquoi avait-il rougit ? Et pourquoi avait-il une impression étrange mais délicieusement agréable dans son estomac ?

Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à rejoindre son dortoir mais il tomba sur celle qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir. Le pot-de-colle en chef.

_ Bonsoir Drago. Ton chien-chien t'a laissé tomber ? C'est pas très gentil. Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de te soulager.

Elle lui lança un regard suggestif tout en passant une main sous sa jupe pour la relever légèrement. Drago la poussa avec violence car elle lui barrait le passage et la jeune femme le regarda, outrée.

_ Lâche-moi et casse-toi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus de toi. Tu me dégoûtes. Trainée.

_ Tu ne disais pas ça avant de fréquenter cette peste ! Tu aimais coucher avec moi, tu me le disais. Je croyais que… Tu tombais amoureux de moi.

Le jeune homme lâcha un rire mauvais et la regarda avec mépris.

_ Je n'aime personne. Et si ça devait arriver, ce ne serait certainement pas d'une fille qui se laisse baiser. Parce que oui, petite idiote. Je te baisais, c'est tout. Et il n'y aura jamais plus. Maintenant, casse-toi. Ta présence me répugne et je suis fatigué.

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, Drago descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune. La jeune fille bouillonnait. Elle avait tellement envie de rentrer dans cette chambre et de tuer Astoria ! Mais elle devrait attendre. C'était pour bientôt. Elle lui faisait confiance. Bientôt, Drago Malefoy serait à elle.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Donc, Drago et Astoria sont toujours en bons termes, voire même amis et les choses sérieuses vont vraiment commencer.**

 **Evidemment, j'ai mis un faux suspens en ne mentionnant pas les noms des deux "vilains" parce que vous connaîtrez leur identité dans le prochain chapitre xD**

 **Donc, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Drago et Astoria sont-ils toujours crédibles ? Pensez-vous savoir qui sont les** **Némésis** **des deux héros ? Je vous ai mis un léger indice pour l'identité du garçon. Mais peut-être que ce sont aussi des personnages inventés, héhé ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Prenez soin de vous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre de cette Drastoria !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, les choses sérieuses vont commencer et la malédiction va être lancée. Je vous avoue que je suis hyper stressée, ahah !** **Ça** **fait un long moment que je rêve d'écrire cette réadaptation parce que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce conte et j'aime toutes ses adaptations. Donc j'espère être à la hauteur !**

 **Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et on se retrouve en bas pour le débriefing.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Il fallut une longue semaine à notre antagoniste pour réunir ce qu'il fallait pour maîtriser à la perfection la malédiction qu'il souhaitait faire subir à Astoria Greengrass. Son idiote de partenaire ne cessait de sautiller autour de lui, de l'agacer. Cela aurait pu le perturber, lui faire faire n'importe quoi mais il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard pour rien.

Il avait presque tout ce qu'il fallait pour lancer le sort. Une plume de cygne et l'incantation. Il ne lui manquait plus que le plus important. Un objet appartenant à Greengrass.

_ Je peux te le ramener rapidement. Je sais où se trouve son dortoir. Je m'assurerait que ni elle ni ses colocataires ne soient présentes et je vais le lui voler, dit la fille.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Bien mais ne te fais surtout pas prendre. Si on découvre notre plan, nous serons dans la bouse de dragon. Et si je tombe, tu tombes avec moi.

_ Oui, oui. Je serai discrète.

_ Bien.

C'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Astoria était toujours dehors à traîner avec Drago Malefoy. Elle n'était jamais dans son dortoir et elle était sûre que cela était pareil pour ses colocataires.

Après le déjeuner, elle s'assura que ni Astoria ni ses colocataires ne revenaient à leur dortoir pour s'y glisser tel un serpent sournois et dérober un des objets à la jeune fille.

Oo

Astoria avait, encore une fois, passé une excellente journée avec Drago. Le jeune homme s'avérait très drôle et d'excellente compagnie lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de vous sauter dessus. Peut-être avait-il comprit qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

Entre les cours et les entrevues avec Malefoy, Astoria n'avait pas beaucoup vu ses amies. Celles-ci vinrent donc la voir avant le dîner, un air pas très avenant sur le visage.

_ Astoria !

_ Oh, salut les filles.

_ Est-ce que tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu nous évite ?

_ Quoi ? Je… Je ne vous évite pas…

_ Tu en es sûre ? Parce que ça doit faire deux bonnes semaines que tu n'es même pas venue nous adresser la parole. Ça nous fait un peu de peine. Nous pensions être tes amies.

_ Je sais, je… Je suis désolée. C'est juste que Drago ne me laisse pas beaucoup de répit. Il veut toujours me voir et… je n'ai pas le coeur de lui dire non.

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes, là ? dit Maddy. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que Drago Malefoy ne peut soudainement pas se passer de toi ? C'est un prédateur, Astoria ! Il n'attend qu'une chose, te dévorer toute crue.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel.

_ N'importe quoi. Je lui ai très bien fait comprendre qu'entre nous ce ne serait que de l'amitié, que c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Il a très bien comprit.

Enora ricana.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Drago Malefoy est très bien connu pour être ami avec des filles.

_ Et Pansy Parkinson, alors ? répliqua la Serpentard.

_ Il se l'est déjà tapé, c'est obligé.

Astoria soupira.

_ Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyable. Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de jouer les mauvaises et les jalouses. Je ne vous pensais vraiment pas comme ça, vous me décevez.

_ Astoria… dit Enora. Ne le prends pas mal. Tu es notre amie, on veut juste te protéger. Tout ce qu'on veut dire c'est que Malefoy est Malefoy et qu'un jour il te fera du mal. Il a l'air tout gentil pour le moment mais c'est parce qu'il n'a qu'un but en tête : te mettre dans son lit. Un jour, il finira par te briser.

_ Très bien et bien, le jour où ça arrivera, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire « Je te l'avais bien dis, Astoria. »

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme tourna les talons vers la Grande Salle, légèrement énervée.

_ Astoria ! dit Maddy.

Mais la jeune femme l'ignora totalement et regagna la table des Serpentards, d'un pas furieux. Elle prit alors l'initiative, comme tous les soirs, de s'asseoir près de Drago qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire… qu'il perdit en voyant son air renfrogné.

_ Ça ne va pas, Astoria ?

_ Si.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air, pourtant.

Astoria tourna le regard vers lui et vit la lueur inquiète dans son regard gris. Éprouvait-il réellement de l'inquiétude pour elle ? Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

_ Je viens de me disputer avec mes amies.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_ Tes amis ? Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais d'autres personnes que moi. Ils sont beaux au moins ? Ils ne peuvent pas être plus beaux que moi.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

_ Amies, au féminin, Drago. Maddy et Enora, de Serdaigle.

_ Je vois. Elles se demandent pourquoi tu passes ton temps avec moi, te disent que je me sers de toi, que je vais te faire du mal, que je ne suis pas digne de confiance.

Elle le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Parce qu'elles ont raison. Je ne suis pas digne de confiance.

La jeune femme se figea et son coeur cessa de battre.

_ C'est vrai, reprit-il. Je suis un coureur de jupons, arrogant, prétentieux, incapable de m'attacher. Ce sont les autres qui cherchent ma compagnie, je n'ai besoin de personne et j'ai tout ce que je désire. Et pourtant… Je suis différent avec toi. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, Greengrass. Tu ne prétends pas m'apprécier. Tu me vois pour ce que je suis réellement, pas ce que je prétends être. Tu ne me juges pas, tu essaies de me comprendre. Je désire ta compagnie. J'aime être avec toi. Je… Je t'apprécie. -Il lui prit la main.- Je ne fais pas semblant avec toi, Greengrass.

Astoria regarda leurs mains et releva son regard vert vers lui. Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Elle le croyait, son regard ne mentait pas. Quatre personnes n'avaient pas manqué cet échange. Blaise, Pansy et nos deux antagonistes. Blaise les regardait avec un regard mi-attendrit, mi-amusé. Pansy les regardait avec un air suspicieux, elle avait toujours peur qu'Astoria ne se moque de Drago. Et les deux derniers les regardaient avec, respectivement, rage et jalousie.

Après ce petit échange, Drago et Astoria commencèrent à manger. Ils passèrent le reste du repas à discuter et rire avec Blaise et Pansy- bien que la seconde passait beaucoup plus de temps à scruter Astoria qu'à rire avec elle.

Après dîner, Blaise et Pansy laissèrent Drago et Astoria qui se rendirent dans un coin de la salle commune pour discuter tranquillement. Ils ne virent pas l'heure passer et, lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, il était près d'une heure du matin.

_ Heureusement qu'on n'a pas cours demain, gloussa la jeune femme.

Drago sourit.

_ On passe la journée ensemble, demain ? demanda le blond.

Astoria sourit et haussa un sourcil. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Oh, quand tu disais que tu cherchais ma compagnie, ce n'était pas une blague.

Le blond se renfrogna.

_ Ne te vante pas, Greengrass. Je peux aussi passer ma journée avec une autre nana.

_ Très bien, dit Astoria en haussant les épaules.

_ Très bien quoi ? s'agaça le blond. Tu passes la journée avec moi ou je la passe avec une autre nana ?

_ Passe la avec une autre nana, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Elle tourna les talons pour regagner les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles mais Drago leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir de frustration et se lança sur ses talons avant de l'attraper par le poignet.

_ Astoria Greengrass ! dit-il d'une voix forte. Vas-tu passer cette journée avec moi, oui ou non ?

Elle prit un faux air surpris.

_ Oh, tu ne veux plus la passer avec une autre ?

Le blond était visiblement furieux. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante ! Tu le sais, ça ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

_ Bien sûr que je vais passer mon week-end avec toi ! On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle à dix heures ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et elle lui adressa un dernier clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers l'escalier des dortoirs. Drago resta comme un imbécile. Venait-elle de dire qu'elle allait passer le week-end avec lui ?

 **OoO**

Le lendemain matin, Astoria se leva vers neuf heures quinze, plus guillerette que jamais. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi joyeuse. Peut-être parce qu'elle allait passer la journée entière en compagnie de Drago, même si elle en doutait. La compagnie de Drago ne pouvait pas la rendre aussi heureuse. Et pourtant…

Elle prit des vêtements de rechange et se rendit dans la salle de bain en trottinant. Elle s'enferma, se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau de la douche. Ça faisait énormément de bien. L'eau chaude la détendait et la relaxait. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait sur son visage, dans ses cheveux et le long de son corps.

Elle prit ensuite du savon pour se savonner les cheveux puis le corps et, après s'être rincée consciencieusement, elle sortit de la douche. Elle se sécha et s'habilla avant de se sécher les cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Un besoin impérieux de maquiller ses yeux et ses lèvres se fit ressentir et elle obéit à cette pulsion. Restant néanmoins fidèle à ce qu'elle était, le maquillage était resté très discret.

Astoria sourit à son reflet. Par Merlin mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus du tout depuis qu'elle fréquentait Drago. Était-il en train de la changer ?

Elle grimaça et finit par quitter la salle de bain. Ses camarades de chambre étaient réveillées. Astoria chercha sa brosse à cheveux dans sa table de chevet, puis dans sa malle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Elle se tourna vers ses camarades.

_ Dites, les filles... Vous auriez vu ma brosse à cheveux ?

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers elle, méprisantes.

_ Depuis quand les affaires d'une traître à son sang nous intéresseraient ?

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Pas la peine d'être comme ça. Je ne trouve plus ma brosse à cheveux, je me demandais si vous l'aviez vue.

_ Tu nous traite de voleuses ? menaça l'une d'elles.

_ Non, répondit la jeune femme sans flancher. Laissez tomber.

Les deux Serpentards regardèrent leur camarade de haut en bas et se regardèrent d'un air mesquin.

_ Tarée, dirent-elles.

Astoria ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Elle attacha ses cheveux tant bien que mal en queue de cheval et fut prête à partir. Comme elle ne comptait pas aller à la bibliothèque pour le moment, elle laissa son sac et ses livres de cours dans le dortoir. Puis elle sortit d'un pas guilleret, sous l'oeil moqueur de ses deux colocataires.

La salle commune était déserte. Les élèves devaient être soit en train de dormir, soit en train de petit-déjeuner. Elle sortit de la salle commune et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la Grande Salle le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne voulait pas faire attendre Drago trop longtemps. Par Merlin… Depuis quand ne voulait-elle pas faire attendre le blond, elle qui adorait l'énerver ?

Elle marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs, sa robe de sorcière flottant derrière elle. Elle ne vit pas les deux silhouettes qui la suivaient de très près et ne pu donc pas esquiver le Stupefix qu'on lui lançait. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle perdait connaissance.

Oo

_ Il est quelle heure ? maugréa Drago pour, au moins, la dixième fois.

Blaise regarda sa montre magique.

_ Dix heures quinze.

_ Elle est en retard… grogna le blond.

_ Elle a peut-être eu une panne d'oreiller...

_ Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Zabini ! Quand tu donnes rendez-vous à quelqu'un, tu es ponctuel ! Rien ne m'insupporte plus que les gens en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine ? Que je vais lui ramper après ? Qu'elle est si indispensable pour moi qu'elle peut se permettre d'être en retard ? Elle se met la baguette dans l'oeil ! Si elle a si peu d'égard pour moi ou ma compagnie, eh bien j'irai voir ailleurs. Elle ne me prendra pas pour un con plus longtemps.

_ Je te l'avais dis qu'elle se foutrait de ta gueule, Drago, dit Pansy en mangeant distraitement. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter.

Le blond fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard alors que Blaise essayait de temporiser les choses.

_ Attendez… Vous n'êtes même pas sûrs qu'elle se soit foutu de sa gueule. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose.

_ Elle a plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit ça… maugréa le blond.

_ Drago ! s'outra le métis.

Mais Drago ne fit pas attention à lui et se tourna vers Pansy.

_ Va voir.

La jeune femme releva le regard vers lui, un sourcil haussé, mâchonnant son toast.

_ Pardon ?

_ Va voir où Astoria se trouve.

_ Et "s'il te plaît", c'est pour les elfes de maison ?

_ Certainement pas.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et Drago poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers elle. Il la regarda avec le plus grand sérieux.

_ Pansy, s'il te plaît. Pourrais-tu aller dans le dortoir des filles, voir ce qu'elle peut bien trafiquer ?

Pansy soupira exagérément.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant, Drago ! Tu le sais, ça ?

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Oui mais je suis ton meilleur ami.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Malheureusement.

Elle termina rapidement son toast ainsi que son jus de citrouille et se leva du banc pour quitter la Grande Salle, direction la salle commune. L'endroit était désert lorsqu'elle arriva, elle grimpa directement dans les dortoirs des filles et se rendit à ceux des cinquièmes années. Elle dû faire tous les dortoirs, ne sachant pas où se trouvait celui d'Astoria mais la jeune femme resta introuvable.

Elle revint dans la Grande Salle, bredouille et Drago la regarda arriver, un sourcil haussé.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Ni dans la salle commune, ni dans aucun dortoir. Féminin, en tout cas.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

_ Ne pense même pas à suggérer qu'elle se trouve avec un autre gars. On était censés se retrouver, elle ne peut pas avoir changé d'avis du jour au lendemain ! Ce n'est pas elle !

_ Peut-être que tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que ça, suggéra Pansy.

Le blond la fusilla du regard et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas furieux. Il était bien décidé à retourner tout le château pour retrouver la jeune femme.

Oo

Astoria se réveilla, complètement désorientée. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-elle bien pu atterrir au lac noir ? Elle se souvenait encore parcourir les cachots… Par Merlin… Drago devait probablement l'attendre ! Il allait se faire du sang d'encre ou penser qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin.

Folle d'inquiétude, elle se leva, prête à rejoindre le château… Avant de s'effondrer dans l'herbe. La jeune femme regarda ses jambes, sans comprendre. Il lui était impossible de les bouger, elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre. « Le Maléfice du Bloque-jambes... » pensa-t-elle.

Mais qui lui avait fait ça ? Qui avait bien pu l'attaquer et l'amener au lac en lui interdisant de bouger ? Qui lui en voulait à ce point ?

Elle tenta alors de ramper sur le ventre, elle se disait qu'elle réussirait bien à atteindre le château ainsi et que quelqu'un finirait par la voir et lui venir en aide. Oui, elle allait y arriver.

Elle venait juste de commencer à se traîner sur l'herbe que deux paires de pieds lui barrèrent le passage.

_ Tiens, tiens, Greengrass. Te voilà en bien mauvaise posture, dit une voix masculine qu'Astoria reconnu immédiatement.

Elle fut immensément soulagée. Ce garçon était l'un des plus discrets et des moins hostiles de Serpentard. Son père avait été mangemort, certes mais, lui, n'avait jamais baigné dans la magie noire. Elle leva un regard rassuré vers lui.

_ Oh Théodore… Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un m'a enlevé. Je ne sais pas qui. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît.

Théodore Nott esquissa un sourire amusé et coula un regard vers la fille qui l'accompagnait.

_ Regarde ça, Millicent. Astoria pense que nous sommes là pour l'aider. N'est-ce pas adorable ? Quelle innocence.

_ Quelle idiote ! gloussa Millicent Bulstrode.

Astoria écarquilla les yeux. Elle comprit très vite que ses ravisseurs se tenaient devant elle et qu'elle avait de gros problèmes. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota.

_ Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais ?

Millicent prit un air faussement attristé mais son regard restait méprisant.

_ Oh, pauvre petite Astoria qui se croit irréprochable. Tu penses être une sainte, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vois-tu… Nous ne te laisserons plus t'approcher de Drago. Plus jamais. Tu ne poseras plus tes sales mains de traître à ton sang ! Drago est un homme digne ! Un vrai Sang Pur qui mérite beaucoup mieux que toi, petite idiote ! Nous ne te laisserons pas le détourner du droit chemin.

_ Par mieux, tu veux dire toi ? demanda Astoria, se retenant de rire. Tu crois vraiment que Drago tombera amoureux de toi ?

_ Il en était à deux doigts, avant que tu ne ramènes ta sale tronche de traîtresse ! Tu aurais dû le laisser tranquille ! Drago n'est pas pour toi.

_ Et Drago n'est pas un objet ! cracha Astoria. De quel droit oses-tu parler pour lui ? De quel droit estimes-tu ce qui est bien pour Drago ou non ? Seul lui peut décider de sa vie !

_ Silence ! tonna Théodore. Tu n'es clairement pas en position de la ramener.

_ Et qu'allez-vous faire pour m'empêcher de l'approcher ? Me tuer ?

_ Te tuer ? ricana Théodore. Oh non, je ne tiens pas à finir à Azkaban. Et je tiens à te punir. Te montrer ce qui arrive aux vilaines filles. La mort serait trop simple pour toi. Non, je vais te lancer une malédiction.

Les yeux d'Astoria s'écarquillèrent à nouveau d'horreur.

_ Une… Une malédiction ?

_ Eh oui…

Théodore sortit un objet de son sac qu'Astoria reconnu immédiatement.

_ Ma brosse!

_ Exactement, rit Théodore. Nous avions besoin d'un objet t'appartenant pour lancer la malédiction et notre chère Millicent s'est portée volontaire pour te cambrioler.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle était perdue. Et personne ne savait où elle était, personne ne viendrait à son secours. Théodore s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Voilà ta malédiction, chère Astoria. Tous les jours, lorsque le soleil sera levé, tu te transformeras en cygne. Tu ne pourras communiquer avec aucun humain, tu seras un animal. Tu ne pourras reprendre forme humaine que lorsque la nuit sera tombée. Evidemment, le sort t'empêchera de parler de ta malédiction. Pour briser le sort, tu devras trouver le véritable amour et que celui-ci déclare son amour sincère, véritable et éternel devant tout le monde puis qu'il te donne un baiser. Mais bonne chance pour trouver l'amour sans pouvoir fréquenter le moindre être humain. Qui viendrait se promener au lac en pleine nuit ?

Les deux antagonistes éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant tandis qu'Astoria pleurait à chaudes larmes. Théodore reprit.

_ Evidemment, s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit de... mortel, ta malédiction sera irréversible. Plus rien ne pourra la briser, pas même le véritable amour.

_ Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… sanglota Astoria.

_ Bien sûr que je le peux.

Sur ces mots, Théodore posa la plume de cygne sur la brosse de la jeune femme, pointa sa baguette dessus en récitant l'incantation et les deux objets fusionnèrent ensemble. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes et Astoria espéra de tout son coeur que le sort avait échoué. Mais elle fut alors prise d'une terrible douleur dans la poitrine et elle poussa un cri strident. La douleur se répandit dans ses bras, ses jambes et bientôt, tout son corps irradiait d'une terrible douleur. Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol. Elle pleurait et hurlait à la fois. Elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer. C'était absolument terrible, insupportable et elle aurait tant préféré mourir.

Puis la douleur s'arrêta et elle s'effondra. Millicent et Théodore regardèrent leur inconsciente victime avec un sourire amusé avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole.

_ Profite bien de ta vie de cygne, chère Astoria.

Ils ricanèrent, fous de joie et regagnèrent le château, laissant Astoria sous sa nouvelle forme.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Bon, Astoria est clairement dans la bouse de dragon. La malédiction est lancée et elle ne pourra en parler à personne. On se demande bien comment elle va pouvoir se sortir de tout ça, ahah ^^**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous aimé ? Pas aimé ? Que pensez-vous de la malédiction ? Trop tirée par les cheveux ou comme vous l'imaginiez ? Comment pensez-vous qu'Astoria va gérer ça ? Et Drago ? Comment va-t-il la retrouver ? Va-t-il pouvoir l'aider ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite de leurs aventures ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions ^^**

 **Je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui et je vous dis à la prochaine =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre de cette Drastoria ! Donc, comme l'a démontré le précédent chapitre, les problèmes commencent pour Astoria. Comment Drago va gérer la disparition d'Astoria ? Et les autres ? Comment Astoria elle-même va-t-elle gérer sa malédiction ?**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même et on se retrouve en bas pour le débrifing. Bonne lecture =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Astoria n'avait pas fait de réapparition toute la semaine qui suivit. Cela avait profondément fâché Drago, il en avait même eu le coeur brisé. Pour lui, la chose était claire, Astoria n'était qu'une fille comme les autres qui souhaitait se moquer de lui, l'humilier, lui faire payer le fait d'avoir été un mangemort, peut-être. Oh, elle devait bien rigoler avec ses copines lorsqu'elle leur racontait à quel point il avait été naïf. Il devait être un parfait sujet de railleries.

Étrangement, ces pensées apportèrent une étonnante douleur dans sa poitrine et dans son ventre. Était-ce la déception ? Oui, ce devait probablement être la déception. Ou la rage. La rage d'avoir été berné comme un parfait idiot. Comme un débutant. Il aurait mieux fait de l'ignorer ! Ou de la briser avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

Alors, il avait passé la semaine à coucher à gauche et à droite. Il avait recommencé à baiser toutes les filles qui le suppliaient de les prendre. Il baisait au moins trois ou quatre filles par jour. Voire même cinq. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Retrouver ce qu'il avait, se sentir important.

Sa traînée préférée, c'était Millicent. Il suffisait qu'elle vienne et ne fasse qu'un geste, ne dise qu'un mot pour qu'il l'amène dans une salle de classe vide pour la prendre. Cela arrivait pratiquement tous les jours. Cette fille était vraiment très bonne.

Ainsi s'était déroulée cette journée de samedi, prit entre le sentiment de douleur, l'impression de trahison et la débauche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confronté aux amies d'Astoria. Elles arrivaient à contre-sens de lui, dans un couloir du troisième étage et le jeune homme n'avait même pas fait attention à elles. En réalité, il ne faisait plus attention à grand-chose.

Maddy sortit sa baguette et projeta le blond contre le mur qui en lâcha son sac et qui écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, avant de reprendre un masque impassible.

_ Malefoy ! s'exclama Enora. Où est Astoria ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?!

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où elles voulaient en venir.

_ Pardon ? dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

De quel droit lui parlaient-elles de cette sale traîtresse ? Il n'eut pas le temps de plus se questionner car Enora reprit la parole.

_ Arrête de faire l'innocent ! Tu n'es qu'un sale mangemort, il n'y a que toi qui a pu lui faire ça !

Il fronça les sourcils et repoussa brutalement les deux filles.

_ Espèce de cinglées ! Lâchez-moi si vous ne voulez pas goûter à ma magie noire. Je n'ai pas touché à votre idiote de copine. Ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais vous avez dû bien vous marrer à vous foutre de ma gueule comme vous l'avez fait, toutes les trois ! Mais c'est fini, je ne rentrerai plus dans votre piège. Vous pouvez dire à Greengrass qu'elle peut arrêter ce petit jeu.

Les deux Serdaigles restèrent figées, stupéfiées. Le blond semblait sincère. Il n'avait pas vu Astoria depuis une semaine. Mais elles ne purent s'interroger plus longtemps car, déjà, le blond s'éloignait sans omettre un coup d'épaule pour les deux filles.

Il arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il n'avait envie de rien aujourd'hui, il voulait juste aller dans son dortoir et qu'on lui foute la paix. Il avait quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu cachées dans son dortoir, ça lui ferait passer le temps. Mais il entendit la voix haut perchée de Daphné. Il leva les yeux au ciel et accéléra le pas. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, il ne faisait même pas attention au fait que la voix aiguë de Daphné était due à l'angoisse.

Mais un mot le fit s'arrêter, alors qu'il se trouvait au milieu des escaliers. Astoria. Il resta là où il était, là où on ne pouvait pas le voir.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas ! Astoria a disparu et personne ne fait rien !

_ Calme-toi, Daph… dit la voix de Pansy. Tu es sûre qu'elle a disparu ? Tu es allée voir dans son dortoir ?

_ Mais tu me prends pour quoi ? Une idiote ? Ses camarades de chambre m'ont dit qu'elles ne l'ont pas vue depuis une semaine ! Les professeurs m'ont dit qu'elle n'était pas venue en cours ! Même madame Pince ne l'a pas vue ! Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'est venue à aucun repas dans la Grande Salle !

Le coeur de Drago cessa de battre. Était-ce une blague ou Astoria avait vraiment disparu ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Si c'était vrai, c'était une tragédie. Il aurait même préféré qu'elle se soit moquée de lui car si elle avait vraiment disparu, n'importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver…

_ C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant… dit Pansy d'une voix pensive. Drago m'a dit qu'elle s'était moquée de lui car elle ne s 'était jamais présentée à leur rendez-vous et il n'avait eu ensuite aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il avait été vraiment énervé. Il pensait qu'elle avait joué avec lui.

_ Quel con celui-là ! pesta Daphné, outrant le blond. Astoria n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareil. Ça, c'est plutôt son genre à lui. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas particulièrement pour qu'ils se fréquentent ... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Pansy ? Ma petite sœur a disparu, par Merlin…

_ Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir Slughorn. Il faut lui expliquer. Ils n'ont peut-être pas prit ses absences au sérieux… Ou alors McGonagall. C'est une disparition d'élève, par Merlin !

_ Oui… Oui, tu as raison. Il faut aller voir Slughorn !

_ Je viens avec toi !

Puis le silence se fit. Drago resta comme un idiot dans les escaliers, ne sachant quoi faire. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit en pensant qu'elle s'était jouée de lui était encore plus vive à présent. Parce qu'elle avait disparu. Quelqu'un était probablement en train de lui faire du mal, elle était probablement en danger. Peut-être même qu'elle était… Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Et il ne pouvait rien faire et ça le rendait malade.

Il était à présent assit dans les escaliers et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il était complètement anéanti et il ne savait pas pourquoi la disparition de la jeune femme le touchait à ce point. Il se redressa d'un coup et quitta la salle commune. Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il desserra sa cravate qui, semblait-il, l'étouffait. Il remonta d'un pas rapide dans le Hall de Poudlard avant de quitter le château sur le même pas pressé.

Ses pas le menèrent vers le lac noir, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'aller se réfugier dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde mais depuis qu'il avait connu Astoria, depuis qu'il l'avait fréquentée, le lac noir était devenu l'endroit le plus accueillant de cette école lorsqu'il avait besoin de s'isoler. Parce que c'était là qu'il se rendait avec elle.

Il s'installa au pied de l'arbre qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec elle. Mais sans Astoria, ce n'était pas pareil. Il s'adossa à l'arbre pour regarder le ciel. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir attendue dans la salle commune. Il regrettait d'avoir préféré écouter son estomac et de l'avoir laissée seule. Il aurait peut-être pu l'aider. Qu'allait-il faire sans elle ? Allait-elle bien ? Où pouvait-elle se trouver ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'avait aucune réponse.

Un mouvement attira son attention et son regard se reporta sur le lac en face de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur l'eau. Un cygne. Un très beau cygne blanc qui semblait irradier sous le soleil. Il semblait briller. Drago fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand y avait-il des cygnes à Poudlard ?

 **OoO**

Astoria avait passé toute la semaine de sa disparition désespérée. Elle souffrait de devoir passer la journée sous forme de cygne. Elle avait toujours sa conscience humaine et devoir voir des élèves se promener dans le parc sans pouvoir leur parler lui faisait mal. Elle avait peut-être encore sa conscience mais elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le langage humain.

La nuit, elle la passait en temps qu'humaine, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Drago devait probablement penser qu'elle l'avait abandonné, il devait la détester. Quelqu'un avait-il remarqué son absence ? Ses amies ? Sa sœur, peut-être ? Elle était désespérée et elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Elle était seule au monde et Drago lui manquait. Personne n'avait semblé se rendre compte du nouvel animal sur le lac noir. Ou peut-être que ça leur était égal.

Le sortilège avait permit à la jeune femme de connaître les langages des êtres et animaux magiques. Cela lui avait permit de se lier avec les Êtres de l'eau. Ils avaient été témoins de ce que Théodore et Millicent avaient fait subir à la jeune femme. Ils avaient été témoins de ses transformations et de son malheur.

Murcus, le chef des Êtres de l'eau, qui étaient des Selkies, avait tenté d'approcher la jeune femme. Astoria avait prit peur en voyant l'animal. Elle n'avait jamais vu de Selkie auparavant et leur apparence était terrifiante. Lorsque Murcus se mit à parler, Astoria fut surprise de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il disait car, comme tout être ou animal les Selkies avaient leur propre langage, différent de celui des humains. Elle en avait donc déduit que le sort, en plus de la priver de sa liberté, lui permettait de comprendre tous les langages.

La journée, Astoria tournait donc sur le lac de Poudlard, comme une âme en peine, attendant avec impatience de retrouver son apparence humaine et le soir, elle retrouvait la terre ferme et un Selkie venait lui tenir compagnie. La jeune femme était toujours malheureuse mais leur présence était réconfortante.

Oo

Lorsque Astoria, changée en cygne, aperçut une chevelure blonde s'approcher du lac noir le samedi, son coeur se mit à cogner violemment dans sa poitrine. Était-ce lui ? Avait-il apprit pour sa malédiction ? La cherchait-il ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. La jeune femme s'approcha donc de la rive tandis que la personne s'installait sous l'arbre. Lorsqu'elle le reconnu, une joie immense s'empara d'elle. Il était là.

Il était adossé à leur arbre et semblait admirer le ciel. Le cygne arriva donc sur la rive et commença à marcher dans sa direction. Elle se maudissait et maudissait son apparence. Elle se dandinait sur ses pattes et ne faisait même pas partie des animaux que l'on souhaitait approcher. Qui voudrait approcher un horrible canard hargneux. Car oui, les cygnes étaient des animaux hargneux.

Draco regardait le cygne avancer vers lui avec surprise. Depuis quand y avait-il des cygnes sur le lac noir ? Ce n'était pas vraiment des animaux magiques. L'animal à plumes s'approcha de lui et le blond le regarda avec méfiance.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Qui t'a amené ici ?

Le cygne drensa et Drago sursauta. Le cri du cygne était particulièrement fort et il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il lui avait cependant semblé que le cygne lui avait répondu mais ce n'était pas possible… Un animal ne pouvait comprendre le langage humain. Un animal ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas communiquer avec un être humain.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas mais peut-être était-il en train de devenir fou. Heureusement que Astoria n'était pas là, elle se serait moquée de lui. Le cygne s'approcha encore un peu de lui et approcha son bec de sa main mais le blond se leva d'un bond, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

_ Wow ! Ne me touche pas, répugnante créature ! Retourne dans ton lac et laisse-moi tranquille !

Sans un mot de plus, le blond retourna à grands pas vers le château. Il avait été idiot de venir ici. Ça n'avait fait que le déprimer encore plus et un animal moche et répugnant avait voulu le toucher. Un frisson de dégoût parcouru sa peau.

Oo

Astoria était désespérée. Drago l'avait rejetée. Elle l'avait totalement dégoûté. Du moins, son apparence de cygne l'avait dégoûté. Elle savait désormais qu'il serait impossible pour le blond de connaître la véritable apparence d'Astoria. Les cygnes semblaient totalement le dégoûter et elle se doutait parfaitement que s'il savait à quoi elle ressemblait la journée, il serait définitivement dégoûté d'elle. Il l'abandonnerait au profit d'autres filles. Des filles normales, qui ne se changeaient pas en oiseaux la journée. Des filles comme Millicent, par exemple.

Une larme coula de son œil pour glisser le long de son bec avant de se perdre dans l'herbe du parc. Elle avait mal.

 **OoO**

Drago avait passé le reste de la journée enfermé dans la salle commune. Des filles de Serpentard avaient essayé de le séduire, d'attirer son attention mais il les avait envoyé balader. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il repensait à cette horrible créature. Que faisait-elle ici ? Un animal sans aucun pouvoir magique au sein de Poudlard, c'était incroyable. Peut-être devait-il en parler à la Directrice. Lui dire sa façon de penser. Non seulement ils acceptaient des Sang-de-Bourbes dans cette école mais en plus ils faisaient venir des animaux non-magiques. Cette école n'allait vraiment plus, c'était inadmissible.

Il n'avait pas été dîner et ses amis s'étaient inquiétés. Pansy avait pensé à rapporter quelques petites choses à grignoter et les deux amis du blond l'avaient vite rejoint dans la salle commune.

_ Drago ! s'exclama la brune. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger ? Tu ne vas pas faire une dépression à cause de cette traître à son sang ?!

Le blond fusilla son amie du regard.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, Pans'.

_ Si, ça me regarde parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et qu'il est hors de question de te voir en dépression. Tiens.

Elle tendit la nourriture qu'elle avait amené au jeune homme. Le blond jaugea la nourriture avec un air pincé, la prit et la posa sur la table basse en face de lui.

_ Je n'ai pas faim.

_ Drago…

_ Je n'ai pas faim ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Pansy poussa un profond soupir et regarda Blaise, cherchant son aide. Le métis haussa les épaules, impuissant. Lorsque Drago avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la lui retirer. Un long silence s'installa entre les trois amis avant que Drago ne fronce les sourcils.

_ Vous êtes au courant pour le cygne ?

Pansy releva la tête et regarda son ami avec incompréhension.

_ Le cygne ? Quel cygne ?

_ Il y a un cygne qui vient d'élire domicile sur le lac. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure.

_ Mais enfin, Drago… C'est impossible… Les cygnes ne sont pas magiques. Il va se faire manger par le Calmar. Ou n'importe quelle autre créature dans le lac. Tu es sûr que tu as bien vu ?

Drago soupira et la regarda avec dédain.

_ Je ne suis pas idiot. Cet animal répugnant a failli me toucher. Evidemment que j'ai bien vu.

Pansy regarda dans le vide, sourcils froncés, pensive.

_ C'est vraiment étrange. M'enfin, un professeur l'aura sûrement amené ici j'imagine.

_ Sûrement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Blaise finit par se pencher vers la nourriture pour la prendre mais Drago lui tapa sur la main. Son ami le regarda, outré.

_ Hey !

_ T'as déjà mangé ! se justifia le blond.

_ T'en veux pas, je vais pas le laisser pourrir.

_ Maintenant j'en veux.

Blaise affichait un sourire moqueur et le métis et Pansy échangèrent un regard victorieux que Drago ne vit pas.

Les trois amis restèrent encore un petit moment à discuter devant le feu de cheminée. Enfin, Pansy et Blaise discutaient tandis que Drago fixait résolument le feu de la cheminée ou répondait par monosyllabes à ses amis. Astoria était probablement en danger et il était totalement impuissant. Il ne savait pas où elle était, qui lui avait fait du mal- si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal-, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Mais si Daphné s'inquiétait, alors Astoria devait avoir de sacrés problèmes.

Les deux amis du blond décidèrent alors d'aller se coucher. Drago dit à Blaise qu'il irait se coucher plus tard, il n'était pas encore totalement fatigué. Blaise hocha la tête, non sans lui jeter un regard inquiet. Drago commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Le blond resta un long moment à réfléchir devant la cheminée, seul. Tout le monde était déjà couché. Il allait être une heure et demie du matin mais le blond n'était toujours pas fatigué. Astoria avait besoin de lui, il le savait. Il poussa un petit soupir. Quelqu'un dans ce château lui voulait-il du mal ? Évidemment, les Serpentards n'appréciaient pas la jeune femme parce qu'elle était une Sang Pur qui aimait les Sangs Impurs mais quand même pas au point de lui faire du mal… Si ?

Il s'en voulait… Il s'en voulait tellement… Même si elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle, il aurait dû l'attendre. Il aurait dû aller avec elle dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait pensé mais son ventre avait gargouillé et il avait préféré aller manger sans attendre Astoria. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit. Il se détestait. Quel idiot ! Son coeur lui faisait tellement mal. Il releva la tête alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. La traîtresse ! Il la sécha d'un geste rageur de la main.

Son regard se porta alors sur la fenêtre donnant dans le lac noir. Le Calmar passa devant la fenêtre au même moment et le blond fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, une force peut-être, le poussait à retourner au lac noir. Le jeune homme essaya de résister à ce désir. Les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de sortir hors de leur salle commune. Il ne tenait pas à faire retirer des points à leur maison. Il n'était déjà pas très bien vu par les autres élèves, il ne voulait pas perdre l'estime de ses camarades. Mais, à peine avait-il fini de penser cela qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en train de courir dans les cachots.

Il poussa un soupir agacé et s'arrêta de courir pour se mettre à marcher. Quitte à transgresser le règlement, autant être discret et ne pas se faire attraper… Il remonta les cachots discrètement et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le Hall pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. En voyant que le Hall était vide, il le traversa discrètement mais rapidement et s'éclipsa à l'extérieur.

 **OoO**

Astoria, qui avait reprit forme humaine, était assise sur la rive du lac. Elle discutait avec Murcus.

_ Il est parti. Il s'est enfui quand j'ai essayé de l'approcher. Il a dit que… Que j'étais répugnante.

_ Êtes-vous sûre qu'il sera celui qui rompra le charme ? Drago Malefoy ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas… Je le croyais mais je ne sais plus. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait bien. Mais que croyez-vous qu'il dira quand il se rendra compte que je suis le cygne ? Il me laissera tomber. Mes amies avaient raison. On ne peut pas compter sur lui.

Elle pleurait à présent et le Selkie avait de la peine pour la jeune femme. Une petite humaine qui subissait de l'injustice et qui méritait d'être heureuse. La créature allait répondre lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Murcus disparut alors sous l'eau et une grande appréhension envahit la jeune femme.

Était-ce Millicent et Théodore qui revenaient lui faire du mal ? Elle préférerait qu'ils finissent par la tuer. Qu'elle soit en paix et libre de sa malédiction. Car elle avait bien conscience que sa malédiction ne serait jamais brisée.

Alors qu'elle sentait l'appréhension monter, elle vit la silhouette se rapprocher de plus en plus et son coeur cogna encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle était tentée de se cacher mais elle se doutait que la personne qui s'avançait l'avait déjà vue. Elle commença tout de même à reculer prudemment, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

_ Astoria ?

Son coeur tomba dans sa poitrine. Elle était terrifiée et, en même temps, pleine de joie. Elle ne savait même plus quel sentiment placer en premier. Il était là, Drago était revenu. Les larmes lui montèrent très vite aux yeux. Elle ne répondit pas alors Drago s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il semblait à la fois surprit et incrédule.

_ Astoria, c'est bien toi ?

La jeune femme ne pu que hocher la tête. La voix lui manquait. Elle poussa alors un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour d'elle et la plaquer contre un torse musclé. Drago était en train de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement avec elle. Avec personne, d'ailleurs.

Il la serrait fort contre elle alors qu'il reprenait la parole, de la joie évidente dans la voix.

_ Astoria ! Mais où étais-tu passée ? Daphné, tes amies, moi… On était tellement inquiets !

Astoria se dégagea légèrement et leva le regard vers lui. Bien qu'il soit largement plus grand qu'elle, leurs visages étaient très proches tout comme leurs lèvres. Le regard d'Astoria passa du regard gris du blond à ses lèvres- et les yeux de Drago faisaient de même- avant de se planter à nouveau dans son regard.

_ Tu étais inquiet ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu disparais, du jour au lendemain, personne n'a de nouvelles de toi… Comment veux-tu qu'on ne s'inquiète pas ? Où étais-tu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu dois me raconter !

Astoria ouvrit la bouche mais la réalité des choses lui revint en pleine face. Sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'approcher de lui sous sa forme de cygne, son impossibilité de parler de sa malédiction. Non, c'était une certitude. Il ne pourrait jamais savoir et il ne devait pas la voir sous sa forme animale. Sa réaction la tuerait, elle en était certaine.

Elle baissa alors les yeux et dit d'une voix tremblante :

_ Tu dois partir.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne peux rien te dire, Drago mais tu dois t'en aller.

_ Non ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi, Astoria. On rentre.

Il lui prit la main et commença à repartir vers le château mais elle ne bougea pas faisant s'arrêter le blond brutalement. Il se retourna vers elle, incrédule, tandis qu'elle fixait résolument le sol.

_ Astoria…

_ Je ne peux pas partir avec toi.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne vas pas rester indéfiniment dehors. Tu vas tomber malade.

_ Je ne peux pas repartir au château, Drago.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je ne peux rien te dire.

_ Astoria…

_ Va-t-en Drago !

_ Mais…

_ Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi, je ne veux plus te voir ! Dégage !

Astoria pleurait à présent et elle poussait désespérement le blond vers le château.

_ Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Je vais aller voir la Directrice. Je vais lui dire.

_ Non, Drago. Ne lui dis rien, tu dois me le promettre. Promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne ! Personne ne doit savoir.

_ Je ne peux pas…

_ Promets-le !

La voix d'Astoria se brisa et cela serra le coeur du jeune homme. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi. Que lui arrivait-il ? Mais la détresse de la jeune femme le fit accepter.

_ Et ne reviens plus me voir.

_ Quoi ? Astoria...

_ Je ne veux plus que tu vienne. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Je veux que tu me laisses et que tu m'oublies. Va-t-en !

Elle le poussa une dernière fois avec force et tourna les talons avant d'aller se cacher le temps qu'il parte. Drago resta comme un idiot. Il avait mal. Astoria lui avait fait mal. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. Il fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre son masque impassible et de dire d'une voix froide :

_ Très bien. Démerde toi toute seule.

Puis il tourna les talons et rentra au château.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Bon, please, ne me détestez pas pour ça. C'est pas de ma faute, mes personnages ne font que ce qu'ils veulent...**

 **Enfin bref. Drago a retrouvé Astoria mais elle ne veut plus le voir. Evidemment, elle a peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir s'il apprenait pour sa malédiction.**

 **Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Drago et de celle d'Astoria ? Comprenez-vous le fait qu'elle l'ait chassé ? Pensez-vous qu'il réagirait aussi mal ?**

 **Drago va-t-il prévenir les autres ou va-t-il tenir sa promesse à Astoria ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner vos impressions.** **Ça** **fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les autres pensent de ce que l'on écrit...**

 **Bonne soirée à vous et à la prochaine =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre de LDDCM !**

 **On s'était donc quittés dans l'ancien chapitre avec Astoria qui renvoyait Drago pour ne pas qu'il apprenne pour sa malédiction. Elle préférait renoncer à lui plutôt que de voir le dégoût du blond pour sa personne, persuadée que c'était ce qu'il ressentirait. Quelle sera donc la réaction de Drago face à son comportement et comment se sentira Astoria après ça ? Je vous invite à le découvrir dans ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas =)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Astoria avait passé le reste de la nuit à pleurer. Renvoyer Drago comme un malpropre avait été vraiment trop dur pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de l'abandonner. Il avait vraiment besoin d'elle et elle l'avait chassé. Mais il ne devait pas voir son apparence de cygne. Il ne devait pas savoir pour sa malédiction parce que voir le dégoût dans son regard la détruirait.

L'Être de l'eau était revenu après le départ de Drago. Il avait regardé Astoria pleurer et se morfondre et cela lui avait causé beaucoup de peine. Elle méritait de trouver l'amour et d'être libérée de sa malédiction.

_ J'y étais obligée… sanglota-t-elle.

_ En êtes-vous sûre ? Peut-être n'allait-il pas partir. Peut-être qu'il aurait comprit.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

_ Il n'aurait jamais comprit. Pour lui, je n'aurais été qu'une sorte d'hybride, comme un loup-garou. Un monstre.

La créature n'y croyait pas tellement mais elle n'avait pas envie de contredire la jeune femme. Elle resta alors avec Astoria jusqu'au lever du soleil et que la jeune femme ne reprenne son apparence de cygne.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain, le blond avait été particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Astoria l'avait rejeté. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir ? Et pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce que personne ne sache qu'elle était toujours là ? Tout le monde s'inquiétait : Ses amies, sa sœur, lui… Quel idiot il était ! Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aller voir le professeur Slughorn et de lui donner la localisation d'Astoria ? Le fait qu'il lui ai donné sa parole de ne rien dire, sans doute. Mais depuis quand était-il digne de confiance ? Depuis quand gardait-il parole ? Et pourquoi pour elle ? Cette sale garce qui l'avait renvoyé comme un malpropre ? Oui, décidément Drago Malefoy était d'extrême mauvaise humeur.

Il avait été exécrable toute la matinée, que ce soit envers ses amis ou envers les autres élèves en général. D'ailleurs, Pansy et Blaise avaient refusé de lui adresser à nouveau la parole, tant qu'il ne se serait pas calmé. Cela avait encore plus énervé le blond.

Il avait passé toute la matinée enfermé dans la salle commune. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle puisse le rejeter ainsi. Était-ce parce qu'il avait recommencé à coucher à droite et à gauche ? Pourtant, elle savait quel type d'homme il était. Elle le connaissait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à préférer les histoires d'amour aux histoires sans lendemain. Pourtant, il était totalement prêt à arrêter pour elle.

Ou alors, peut-être avait-elle pensé qu'il l'avait abandonnée, qu'il ne l'avait pas cherchée. Mais il ne savait pas où elle était, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait disparue, jusqu'à la veille. Il avait cru qu'elle s'était tout simplement moquée de lui. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre son absence mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

À l'heure du repas, le jeune blond décida de sortir dans le parc. Ils étaient début octobre et le temps commençait vraiment à se rafraîchir. Le jeune homme resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et marcha d'un pas sûr vers le lac. Il avait besoin de voir Astoria. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait rejeté. Pourquoi elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il voulait qu'elle lui explique, qu'il puisse comprendre.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva au lac, il ne vit personne. Astoria n'était pas là, tout était désert. Il chercha derrière les arbres, dans les arbres, dans les buissons, partout. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme. Avait-il rêvé la veille ? Avait-il halluciné la présence de la brune ? Pourtant tout avait semblé si réel. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir à nouveau disparu.

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux dans l'herbe et se prit la tête dans les mains. Était-il en train de devenir fou ? Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver. Astoria hantait tellement ses pensées qu'il la voyait partout.

Il releva alors la tête et son regard tomba sur le cygne qui, lui, était toujours là. Il était sur le lac et y faisait des petits ronds tout en le regardant. Drago fronça les sourcils. Cet animal avait beau être dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques, il était vraiment très intrigant. Il semblait pourvu d'intelligence. Mais c'était impossible. Un animal ne pouvait être aussi intelligent qu'un être humain. Et pourtant… La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, quand il l'avait regardé dans les yeux avant de le chasser, il aurait juré avoir vu un regard humain chez cet animal.

Drago éclata de rire. Oui, il devenait définitivement fou. Bientôt, il faudrait l'interner à Sainte Mangouste. Ce cygne n'était rien de plus qu'un stupide animal répugnant. Et il ne possédait certainement aucun regard humain ni aucun intelligence. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un stupide oiseau !

Le blond riait toujours de sa stupidité, plié en deux. En réalité, c'était toute sa rancoeur et sa peine qui ressortaient ainsi et il valait mieux qu'elles ressortent par le rire car, sinon, il serait bien capable de frapper quelqu'un.

Le blond avait froid mais il décida de rester au pied de leur arbre durant tout le reste de la pause déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim et il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait garder sa mauvaise humeur pour lui. C'était soit ça, soit il finirait par passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Oo

Astoria, elle, était inquiète. Elle avait vu le blond s'effondrer dans l'herbe. Et puis, elle l'avait vu rire mais elle avait très bien deviné que ce n'était pas un rire de joie. C'était un rire de dément. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état. Et elle avait peur que ce ne soit de sa faute. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Drago n'était pas autant attaché à elle pour être touché par son rejet. Drago Malefoy ne s'attachait à personne de toute façon et certainement pas à elle.

Elle resta sur le lac, sans oser s'approcher de lui et l'admira de loin. Elle voyait de temps en temps son regard sur elle et elle devait garder en mémoire qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était et qu'il ne devrait jamais savoir. Cela était vraiment trop dur pour elle et elle avait atrocement mal au coeur. Le plus dur pour elle était de savoir qu'à la fin de l'année, le blond partirait, diplômé et qu'elle, elle devrait rester ici. Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui. Sous aucun prétexte.

 **OoO**

Le blond avait quitté le parc en début d'après-midi pour aller chercher des livres dans la bibliothèque. Il avait décidé de faire ses devoirs. Il se sentait malheureux mais il devait penser à ses cours. Comme la matinée, il avait été d'une humeur exécrable. Les amis qu'il avait croisés ne lui avaient toujours pas adressé la parole et le blond s'était ramassé une retenue, trois samedi de suite, pour insolence envers un professeur. Mais il s'en moquait. Il se moquait de tout à vrai dire.

Alors qu'il était en train de travailler dans la salle commune, Pansy attrapa Drago par le bras et le tira dans un coin, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle le plaqua au mur et les deux amis se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard.

_ Fais attention, Pansy ! Tu vas me décrocher les poumons à me claquer contre le mur comme ça.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive à toi ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

_ Tu te moque de moi, j'espère ? Tu n'es qu'un petit con, aujourd'hui. Tu as fais perdre cinquante points à notre maison et tu t'es ramassé une retenue. Une retenue ! Que vont dire tes parents ? Tu y as pensé ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, Pansy et je veux que tu me laisses tranquille !

Il la bouscula violemment et elle le regarda, choquée. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi violent avec elle. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait car elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sombrer à nouveau comme ça. Était-ce à cause de l'absence de Greengrass ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être aussi touché pour une fille. Ça devait être autre chose. Mais quoi ? Elle le regarda partir.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ?

_ Faire mes devoirs !

Et sans un mot de plus, il ramassa ses affaires, les rangea dans son sac et quitta la salle commune. Il parcourut les cachots d'un pas rapide et furieux. Il sentit alors quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Il ne voulu pas s'arrêter, il voulait continuer de marcher, il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix mais la personne ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot.

_ Drago ! entendit-il.

Il s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers Millicent, agacé.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si froide que Millicent recula d'un pas.

_ Eh bien, je me disais que… On est dimanche, on a rien à faire donc, on pourrait… Tu sais… Nous trouver une petite pièce, toi et moi.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle ne s'était pas privée pour caresser le torse du blond mais il chassa brutalement sa main.

_ Va te doigter toute seule ! J'ai pas que ça a faire.

Millicent écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il la rejeter ? Greengrass n'était plus là, pourquoi ne voulait-il plus la prendre ?

_ Mais Drago…

_ J'ai des devoirs à faire, Bullstrode. Fiche-moi la paix !

Sur ce, il donna un coup d'épaule à la jeune fille qui resta comme deux ronds de flanc et quitta le château.

Il avait bien prévu de faire ses devoirs mais il décida d'aller les faire dans le parc. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne faisait que de se rendre là-bas mais il avait l'impression que plus il resterait à cet endroit qui leur appartenait, à Astoria et lui, plus il aurait de chance de la revoir. Il l'imaginait réapparaître comme par magie, juste devant lui, alors qu'il était sagement en train de faire ses devoirs. Bien sûr, c'était utopique. Mais il avait besoin d'aller là-bas. Il s'y sentait bien. D'ailleurs, le cygne sur le lac ne le gênait plus tellement. Il commençait même à lui devenir familier.

Drago arriva alors au pied de leur arbre, s'y installa et sortit toutes ses affaires. Il avait une rédaction de métamorphose à faire. Il devait remplir vingt parchemins minimum sur les animagus. Il avait déjà emprunté trois livres à la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme était penché sur son premier parchemin, regardant de temps à autres sur l'un des livres qu'il avait emprunté, lorsqu'il perçu un mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Il tourna la tête, le cygne s'était rapproché. Il était à peine monté sur la berge et il le fixait. Drago avait la nette impression que l'animal n'osait pas s'approcher. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Par Merlin, mon vieux, ça ne va plus. Ce n'est qu'un putain d'animal.

Oo

Astoria, elle, ne cessait de fixer le blond. Il était penché sur un parchemin et elle devina qu'il était probablement en train de faire ses devoirs. Elle était triste. Elle ne pouvait même plus aller en cours. Elle ne pouvait même plus faire ses devoirs ou lire un livre. Elle s'ennuyait tellement.

Elle le regardait et analysait chaque manie, chaque parcelle de lui. Ses sourcils froncés par la concentration, ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle se surprit à le trouver beau. Et passer des moments avec lui comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude lui manquait énormément.

Drago était resté plongé un long moment sur ses parchemins, concentré. Astoria ne savait pas quelle heure il était, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Mais elle vit cependant avec horreur que le soleil commençait à se coucher. En effet, l'hiver approchait et les jours raccourcissaient. La nuit arrivait beaucoup plus rapidement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au blond, toujours assit près de l'arbre. Allait-il enfin se lever pour aller manger ? Il le devait. Il devait partir parce que, une fois que le soleil serait couché, elle se transformerait à nouveau et il verrait. Il verrait la terrible et horrible malédiction qui reposait sur elle et il ne voudrait plus jamais la voir. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir le dégoût dans ses yeux.

Plus le soleil se couchait et plus Astoria était angoissée. Il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle monta alors sur la terre ferme et s'approcha du blond. Le jeune homme mit du temps à s'apercevoir que le cygne venait dans sa direction et Astoria dû drenser pour attirer son attention. Il la regarda et les yeux gris du blond firent battre son coeur. Ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire allait être tellement dur… Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

Le cygne drensa à nouveau. Elle essayait de lui dire de partir, elle voulait lui faire peur mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Le blond se contenta de rester assit et de la dévisager. Astoria regarda le ciel, la nuit était presque là, elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle devait se débarrasser de lui.

Elle le pinça alors à l'avant-bras.

_ Aïe !

Le blond s'était levé et regardait le cygne, incrédule. Il releva sa manche, la peau normalement pâle du jeune homme était rouge à l'endroit où le bec d'Astoria l'avait pincé. Il regarda alors l'animal avec colère et lui balança un coup de pied qu'Astoria se prit en plein dans le bec.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça, stupide animal ! Je ne t'ai rien fait, je ne t'ai pas embêté !

Il ramassa une pierre et la jeta sur l'animal qui se la prit en pleine tête. L'oiseau se précipita alors sur l'eau pour échapper au blond qui semblait vraiment furieux. Astoria regarda à nouveau le ciel. Il était trop tard.

Oo

Drago ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le cygne l'avait pincé. Les étudiants de Poudlard le haïssaient et voilà que les animaux s'y mettaient. Il avait été complètement idiot de penser qu'il pourrait être tranquille ici. En plus, il commençait à faire vraiment froid. Visiblement, Astoria n'était plus là, elle était partie. Il allait devoir se faire une raison.

Toujours furieux, il se pencha pour ramasser son sac et le hissa sur son épaule. Il allait rentrer au château et continuer ses devoirs au chaud et tranquillement. Il tourna les talons et se mit à marcher avant de s'arrêter net.

Il ressentit une douce chaleur dans son dos. Sur le coup, il se demanda d'où elle pouvait venir. Il se retourna lentement et son regard se porta sur le lac, d'où venait la chaleur. Et ce qu'il vit le fit écarquiller les yeux. Une douce lumière entourait le cygne qui se trouvait sur le lac. Drago fronça les sourcils tandis que le cygne le fixait. La lumière dorée se fit alors plus forte et elle entoura entièrement l'animal, si bien que Drago ne pu plus le distinguer. Il dû également fermer les yeux tant la lumière l'éblouissait. Puis, après plusieurs secondes, la lumière se fit moins forte. Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour la voir se dissiper, dévoilant… Astoria.

Drago s'était figé, incapable de bouger, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Son regard était rivé sur Astoria qui se tenait debout dans le lac. Elle le regardait et il pouvait lire de l'angoisse dans son regard. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il tentait de digérer ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. À moins qu'il ne devienne vraiment fou et que tout cela n'ait été que le fruit de son imagination. Merlin, pitié, faites que cela ne soit que le fruit de son imagination…

Astoria guettait la réaction de Drago qui ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Elle fit un pas en avant et finit par regagner la terre ferme. Mais elle ne quittait pas le blond du regard.

_ Drago…

La voix d'Astoria le fit revenir sur Terre et il cligna des yeux avant de la regarder attentivement. Il prit alors la parole mais sa voix était neutre, sans aucune émotion.

_ Tu… Le cygne, c'était toi ?

Astoria se mordit la lèvre et hocha doucement la tête.

_ Tu es… Une espèce de cygne-garou.

Astoria lui adressa un léger sourire et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

_ C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Elle tendit la main pour prendre celle du blond mais il se dégagea violemment d'elle. La jeune femme sentit son coeur se briser et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps.

_ Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche surtout pas, sang impur !

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre et blessée.

_ Drago, non… Je ne suis pas une sang impur, je…

_ Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu comptais me cacher ça combien de temps ? Hein ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je tombe amoureux de toi ? Tu pensais pouvoir me berner ? Idiote ! Tu es bien comme toutes les autres ! Tu me dégoûtes. Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Trouve-toi une autre cible.

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, il tourna les talons et rentra au château. Astoria avait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur. Sa réaction avait été pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle se tourna vers le lac pour y trouver un Selkie qui la regardait. Le regard peiné qu'il lui adressa acheva la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, tout près de l'eau, en sanglot.

_ Je suis désolé, Astoria, dit la créature.

_ Je le savais. Je savais qu'il réagirait comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est resté aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas fais partir plus tôt ?

La jeune femme était brisée et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Le Selkie lui attrapa la main doucement.

_ Ne t'en prends pas à toi. C'est à lui qu'il faut en vouloir. Il n'est pas celui qui brisera la malédiction mais tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Mais je me fiche de ça. Je… Je pensais qu'il m'aimait bien, je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, une forte amitié en tout cas. J'étais là pour lui et il m'a… Abandonnée. Les autres avaient raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à lui.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, Astoria.

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes d'une main.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. J'imagine que c'est ce dont ma vie sera faite, à présent. Heureusement que vous êtes là.

La créature lui sourit mais en réalité, elle ne voulait pas qu'Astoria subisse sans rien faire. Elle devait se battre et essayer de trouver une solution. Mais il ne lui en parlerait pas maintenant. Astoria était beaucoup trop fragile pour le moment, elle devait se reprendre.

Oo

Drago remontait vers le château d'un pas furieux. Il avait été berné comme un pauvre idiot. Elle s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Il entra dans le château et sa colère était si forte que les autres élèves la ressentaient et baissaient les yeux à son passage.

Pansy était dans le Hall, elle se rendait dans la Grande Salle avant qu'elle ne voit le blond arriver et qui semblait furieux. Encore plus que plus tôt dans la journée. Il semblait venir du parc. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'extérieur avant de le suivre de près.

Drago s'installa brusquement à la table des Serpentards et se servit une assiette tout aussi brusquement. Blaise et Pansy le regardaient avec inquiétude. Une inquiétude surtout destinée à eux. Il avait été assez de mauvaise humeur pendant toute la journée, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner s'il l'était encore plus.

_ Ça va Drago ? demanda Pansy.

_ Hum, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ Écoute, Drago. Je sais que tu es malheureux à cause de la disparition d'Astoria mais je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est pas partie intentionnellement. Daphné et moi sommes sûres qu'elle a disparue.

Drago posa violemment ses couverts et fusilla Pansy du regard.

_ Je me fiche de cette idiote ! Qu'elle reste où elle est, qu'elle soit là ou non c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Elle n'est rien pour moi !

Pansy et Blaise se jetèrent un regard, surpris avant de reporter leurs regards sur leur ami.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle ?

_ Rien qui ne vous regarde, grommela-t-il.

Pansy soupira. Le blond termina de manger avant de se lever.

_ Millicent.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix froide de Drago et se tourna vers lui. Il la dévisageait de ses yeux froids.

_ Amène-toi.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la Grande Salle. Millicent resta figée quelques instants, sans comprendre puis un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle allait enfin recoucher avec Drago ! Il voulait enfin d'elle à nouveau ! Elle se leva d'un bond et sautilla pour rejoindre le blond. Pansy avait une mine dégoûtée.

_ C'est pas possible, il remet ça ! Il fait ça à chaque fois qu'il est mal. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état ?

Blaise haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus. Ils terminèrent tous deux leurs assiettes et se levèrent pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le Hall, le regard de Pansy dévia sur l'extérieur du château. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Blaise.

_ Pars devant, je te rejoins.

_ Tu veux que je reste ?

_ Non, pars. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Le métis hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les cachots, tandis que Pansy prenait la direction du parc. Ses pas la portèrent vers le lac. Elle se souvenait des paroles de Drago. Il semblait intéressé par un cygne se trouvant sur le lac, il devait donc passer son temps libre là-bas. Si quelque chose l'avait rendu mal, c'était sûrement là-bas.

Oo

Astoria était assise près du lac. Elle ne pleurait plus mais elle se sentait toujours aussi malheureuse. Elle qui avait pensé que Drago était un homme en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, elle qui lui avait tendu la main alors que les autres le rejetaient… Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle s'était servie de lui ? Elle n'avait même pas voulu qu'il sache pour sa malédiction. Il l'avait apprit parce qu'il avait été trop idiot, trop têtu pour s'en aller ! Alors qu'elle l'avait rejeté. Elle le détestait tellement pour la faire se sentir encore plus mal. Perdue dans ses pensées, la voix du Selkie la fit revenir sur Terre.

_ Quelqu'un approche ! Cache-toi !

Astoria releva la tête et vit une silhouette approcher. Une silhouette bien différente de celle de Drago. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir une autre personne au courant, c'était inconcevable.

Elle se cacha alors rapidement tandis que son ami du lac plongeait et que Pansy arrivait là où Astoria s'était trouvée. L'amie de Drago s'approcha du bord du lac, elle semblait chercher quelque chose.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle. Astoria ? Le cygne ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle resta là de longues secondes, trop longues pour Astoria. Pansy semblait attendre une réponse ou un signe de vie mais elle n'eut rien de tout ça. Elle se résigna alors à rentrer au château, déterminée à trouver ce qui rongeait Drago, tandis qu'Astoria soupirait de soulagement, cachée derrière leur arbre.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Bon, pour le moment, ils sont loin d'être heureux tous les deux. Astoria avait raison, Drago n'a pas très bien prit le fait qu'elle se transforme en animal. Alors avant de dire que sa réaction a été injuste, mettez-vous à sa place. C'est un enfant Sang Pur et raciste, pour lui il est clair qu'Astoria n'est pas un animagus et que sa condition est contre-nature. Il a du mal à l'accepter et se sent trahi qu'elle ne lui ai rien dit. Mais il changera peut-être d'avis ;)**

 **En tout cas, il est retombé dans ses travers et Millicent a ce qu'elle veut. Et que pensez-vous de Pansy qui s'en mêle ? Finira-t-elle par être au courant ? Les aidera-t-elle ou non ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis avec des petites reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Bonne soirée et à la prochaine, bisous :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Me revoici après une longue absence avec le nouveau chapitre de La Danse du Cygne Maudit ! Je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir laissé si longtemps sans nouvelles mais j'ai de gros soucis avec mon pc, ce qui m'empêche d'écrire mes chapitres assez rapidement.**

 **M'enfin, nous nous étions quittés la dernière fois avec un Drago qui découvre le secret d'Astoria et qui ne le prend pas très très bien et une Pansy qui trouve son ami vraiment étrange. La question est : Va-t-elle décider de mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne la concernent pas ? Suspens xD**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve en bas, pour le débriefing.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Elodie : Non, je n'ai pas encore terminé mon histoire et elle le sera, évidemment ^^ Je sais déjà comment elle se terminera, etc... Je ne l'abandonne pas, ne te fais pas de soucis sur ça. Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai des petits soucis avec mon ordinateur, du coup ça me rend très très longue pour écrire mes chapitres. Et comme je n'avais pas spécialement de retours, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit attendue, c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu pris mon temps xD Je te remercie pour ta review, j'en déduis donc que cette histoire te plaît et ça me fait plaisir =) J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Bonne lecture ^^**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Une nouvelle semaine était passée et le mois d'Octobre était déjà bien entamé. Drago avait été plus maussade que jamais. Il avait reprit ses très mauvaises habitudes, c'est-à-dire, coucher à droite et à gauche et insulter tous ceux qu'il pouvait insulter. Pansy et Blaise en étaient consternés. Ils voyaient très bien que le blond était mal dans sa peau mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider. S'ils ne savaient pas ce qui le rongeait, ils ne pourraient pas l'aider et le blond semblait ne pas vouloir leur dire.

Pansy avait pensé le suivre jusqu'au parc, essayer de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire, si cela avait un lien avec son comportement mais le blond n'y était plus retourné. Elle y était allée d'elle-même et y avait vu le cygne mais elle n'avait pas eu plus de réponses.

Astoria, quant à elle, avait été désespérée par la réaction du blond et malheureuse. Mais elle avait finit par se faire une raison. Elle était condamnée à passer sa vie ainsi autant commencer à la vivre autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait toujours cette cassure en elle mais elle avait des amis, elle n'était pas vraiment seule.

Elle passait donc ses journées à nager sur l'eau du lac et ses soirées à discuter avec les Êtres de l'Eau. Ils étaient plutôt drôles pour des créatures et elle s'entendait très bien avec eux. Ils l'avaient prit sous leur aile et elle ne saurait jamais comment les remercier pour cela.

Oo

En ce samedi d'octobre, Drago marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs. Il avait l'intention d'aller rejoindre Milicent dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Mais il n'y parvint jamais. Pansy l'avait attrapé par le bras au détour d'un couloir et entraîné dans une salle de classe vide. Elle ferma et verrouilla la porte avant de lancer un sort d'insonorisation. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Bon, maintenant j'en ai marre. Tu ne nous parles plus et tu agis comme un petit con depuis quelques temps. J'exige des explications.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

_ Laisse tomber, Pans'.

_ Non, je ne laisserai pas tomber ! Tu vas mal, on le voit tous et je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qui t'arrive !

Il adressa un sourire narquois à la jeune fille.

_ Quoi ? Tu vas me prendre en otage, c'est ça ?

_ Oui. Tu resteras enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau, Malefoy.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Alors ?

Le blond poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il savait très bien que Pansy ne lâcherait pas l'affaire mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'Astoria était devenu une espèce de monstre. Il ne pouvait pas trahir Astoria. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi tenait-il tant à ne pas la trahir ? Qu'était-il en train de se passer dans sa satané tête ?

Il pensa l'espace d'une seconde à inventer un quelconque mensonge à Pansy, ainsi elle serait satisfaite et le laisserait tranquille. Sauf que Pansy le connaissait comme sa poche, elle savait lorsqu'il mentait et elle saurait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Il n'avait jamais su comment elle faisait pour si bien le connaître, d'ailleurs, lui qui était si secret.

_ Si je te le dis, promet que tu ne t'en mêleras pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Je ne rigole pas, Pans'. Il n'y a aucune solution et ma décision est prise.

_ Roh mais oui ! Allez, accouche !

Drago s'installa sur une chaise et baissa le regard. Il détestait se confier et avait toujours détesté ça. Alors quand il le faisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vulnérable. Pansy s'installa près de lui et le regarda avec patience. Elle savait que, dans ces cas-là, il ne fallait jamais le brusquer. Puis le blond finit par prendre la parole.

_ C'est au sujet du cygne.

Pansy retint son souffle. Elle en était sûre ! Elle le savait ! Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi était-il autant obsédé par cet animal ? Elle resta silencieuse, attendant avec une impatience contenue que le blond continue de parler.

_ C'est Astoria.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration et Pansy fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas très bien comprit. Ce n'était pas tellement clair dans son esprit. Elle dit alors d'une voix hésitante.

_ C'est au sujet du cygne ou d'Astoria ?

Le blond releva les yeux vers elle et la fusilla du regard comme s'il était fâché qu'elle ne comprenne pas.

_ Astoria EST le cygne, Pansy !

La jeune brune regarda son ami, incrédule. Avait-il perdu la tête ?

_ Mais enfin, Drago… C'est impossible.

_ Je l'ai vue se transformer devant mes yeux, Pansy ! Je ne suis pas fou. Cette fille est un monstre et je ne le savais même pas.

_ Est-ce que t'es sérieux, là ? Daphné est morte d'inquiétude pour sa sœur qui a disparu, toi tu sais où elle est et tu ne dis rien ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

Pansy avait haussé le ton et s'était à présent levée de sa chaise. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse que le blond n'ai même pas pensé à prévenir Daphné qui se rongeait les sangs depuis la disparition de sa petite sœur. Il était totalement inconscient !

Drago se leva également, pas du tout content que sa meilleure amie lui parle sur ce ton.

_ Je lui ai fais la promesse, Pansy !

La jeune femme sentit toute la colère retomber et le regarda, éberluée. Mais qu'était-il en train de raconter ? Est-ce qu'il perdait la tête ?

_ Tu lui as… Mais tu te fous de moi, là ? Depuis quand tu respectes tes promesses, toi ? Surtout vis-à-vis d'une fille et que tu ne connais que très peu, qui plus est ? Il faut le dire à Daphné. Et au professeur McGonagall. Par Merlin, si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai.

_ NON ! rugit le blond en sortant sa baguette. Je te préviens, Pansy, si tu le balance à qui que ce soit, je te lance un « Oubliette » ! Tu vas te taire et ne rien dire. Je te jure que je le ferai.

Pansy soupira.

_ Tu m'énerves, Drago. Tu le sais ça ? Je te comprends pas. Tu la détestes, tu la traites de monstre mais tu la protèges. Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Je te rassure, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je la hais de m'avoir caché ça et je la hais d'être le monstre qu'elle est mais je ne peux pas la trahir.

Pansy soupira à nouveau.

_ Très bien, je me tairai. Mais tu as intérêt à retourner la voir, Drago. Tu es visiblement attaché à elle, pour je ne sais quelle raison et tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Vous devez vous expliquer tous les deux.

_ Je ne veux PAS la voir, je ne veux PAS lui parler.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu t'y mets.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et leva les sorts qu'elle avait jeté avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami.

_ Je te conseille de bien réfléchir, Drago. Des fois, il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté.

_ C'est toi qui dis ça ? ricana le blond.

Pansy ne fit pas attention à lui et quitta la salle de classe, le laissant seul dans ses réflexions.

Oo

Pansy avait réfléchit toute la journée. Elle ne pouvait parler de cela à personne, pas même à Blaise. Elle l'avait promit à Drago et elle ne tenait pas à ce que celui-ci lui efface ses souvenirs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Le tout était de savoir quoi.

Astoria était donc le cygne mais lorsqu'elle y était allée la dernière fois, le lac avait été désert. Elle doutait qu'Astoria s'amuse à se promener. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache pour elle et il était aisé de se faire attraper en se promenant dans les couloirs ou même le parc.

La seule raison logique pour Pansy était qu'Astoria avait toujours été au parc et qu'elle s'était probablement cachée pour ne pas être vue. Mais Pansy était une véritable Serpentard. Et elle était bien décidée à faire un peu bouger les choses. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Astoria, c'était primordial. La jeune fille prit donc la décision de retourner au lac le soir même. Évidemment, Astoria ne devait pas savoir qu'elle arrivait, sinon elle se cacherait. Mais Pansy avait une solution.

 **OoO**

Le soir venu, Pansy- qui se trouvait dans la salle commune- avait revêtit sa cape d'hiver. Il faisait très froid et elle ne tenait pas à tomber malade à cause de l'autre. Blaise arriva au même moment et elle le maudit intérieurement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Pans' ?

_ Rien qui ne te regarde, Blaise.

_ Moi j'ai l'étrange impression que tu te prépares à sortir. Tu sais que si on te voit, tu nous feras perdre des points.

_ Bien sûr que je le sais et je ne compte pas me faire prendre. Ne t'en fais pas.

Blaise dévisagea longuement son amie mais il n'essaya pas de la dissuader de faire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Pansy était têtue et si elle avait une chose en tête, personne ne pourrait la lui retirer. Il poussa un profond soupir.

_ Bon, fais attention à toi, surtout.

Pansy sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Promis !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle commune. Blaise la regarda partir, mi-amusé, mi-dépité. Quoiqu'elle ait en tête, il espérait que ce ne serait pas dangereux. Ni pour elle ni pour les points de leur maison.

Oo

Avant de sortir du couloir des cachots, Pansy se lança un sortilège de Désillusion pour passer inaperçue, surtout aux yeux d'Astoria. Il était hors de question qu'elle la voit et qu'elle s'enfuit. Elles devaient parler entre filles. Pansy devait comprendre.

Elle se rendit dans le hall du château et sortit discrètement dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle se rendit à petits pas vers le lac en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur des branches ou toutes autres choses qui pourraient trahir sa présence. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du grand arbre qui se trouvait près de la rive, Pansy entendit une voix féminine qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle d'Astoria. Mais elle parlait dans une langue inconnue. Une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et toujours silencieusement, attendant la bonne opportunité pour se montrer. Elle ne réfléchit que quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa cachette et de retirer le sortilège de Désillusion.

Astoria sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit Pansy apparaître devant elle. Par Merlin, comment avait-elle pu être si négligente et ne pas faire attention à une potentielle présence ? Elle poussa un petit cri et se leva, prête à s'enfuir.

_ Non ! hurla Pansy. Colloshoo !

Astoria sentit alors ses chaussures se coller au sol et elle sentit une grande détresse l'envahir. Elle vit alors Pansy apparaître dans son champ de vision, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

_ Pansy, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je pourrais te retourner la même question, Greengrass.

Astoria baissa la tête, penaude.

_ Je ne peux pas le dire.

_ Justement, je suis là pour ça. Pour savoir pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, tu as disparue de l'école, pourquoi tu passes ton temps près de ce lac sans en avertir ta grande sœur qui se fait un sang d'encre pour toi et pourquoi Drago te voit comme une traîtresse tout en protégeant ton secret ?!

Astoria releva brusquement la tête, choquée par les propos de la jeune fille. Ainsi, elle était au courant à cause de Drago. Elle ressentit alors un immense sentiment de trahison.

_ Il… Il t'a raconté ?

_ Il n'a pas voulu le faire. Il n'a pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou il passait le restant de ses jours dans cette salle de classe. Bon, maintenant, raconte-moi et tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir. Je veux savoir.

_ Je ne peux pas, Pansy, gémit Astoria, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oh, Greengrass ! s'agaça l'amie de Drago.

_ Pansy, je ne peux VRAIMENT rien te dire. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Sauf si vous le découvrez vous-même.

Pansy fronça les sourcils devant les paroles de la jeune femme qui semblaient bien mystérieuses. Elle tenta alors de garder son calme pour avoir les idées plus claires.

_ Bon, d'après Drago, tu peux te transformer en cygne, n'est-ce pas ?

Astoria hocha timidement la tête.

_ Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu pouvais faire avant ?

Astoria hocha négativement la tête.

_ D'accord. Et c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas de ton plein gré, sinon tu ne te cacherais pas.

_ Exact.

_ C'est une malédiction, n'est-ce pas ?

Astoria fondit alors en larmes. Pansy était beaucoup trop intelligente. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

Pansy tendit sa baguette en direction des chaussures d'Astoria.

_ Finite Incantatem.

Astoria pu alors bouger ses pieds mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle se contentait de pleurer, encore et toujours. Le fait que Pansy ait percé la chose la rassurait et la terrifiait. Son aînée la regardait, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas voir les autres pleurer, elle trouvait cela pitoyable. Mais pourtant, sans en comprendre la raison, elle ressentit un pincement au coeur. Si vraiment elle avait vu juste et qu'Astoria était maudite, alors elle comprenait parfaitement l'apitoiement de la plus jeune.

Pansy s'approcha avec hésitation d'Astoria et posa une main dans son dos afin de la conduire vers l'arbre de Drago et Astoria. Elle s'installa à son pied et tira sur la main d'Astoria pour qu'elle fasse de même. Puis elle regarda la plus jeune avec sérieux.

_ Qui t'a fait ça Astoria ?

_ Je ne peux… pas… le dire… sanglota-t-elle.

Pansy poussa un soupir d'agacement. Astoria l'entendit et leva ses grands yeux verts larmoyants vers elle.

_ La personne qui m'a lancé le sort est la seule à pouvoir le retirer. Si jamais elle est dénoncée, tout espoir de redevenir normale sera définitivement perdu.

_ « Elle » ? C'est donc une fille ?

Astoria ne répondit pas, se contentant de sangloter.

_ Bon, tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi il ou elle a fait ça ?

_ Parce que j'étais trop proche de Drago.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

_ Pardon ? C'est ça la raison ? Parce que tu étais trop proche de lui ?

Pansy avait envie de rire. C'était débile, tellement idiot. Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être pour ça... Elle lui faisait une blague, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais Astoria ne semblait pas lui faire de blague et elle se contenta de hocher tristement la tête avant de reprendre.

_ L'une de ces personnes ne voulait Drago que pour elle. Elle était folle de jalousie. Elle pensait probablement qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Drago et moi alors que pas du tout. Quand à l'autre personne, elle pensait que j'influençais très mal Drago. Que je n'étais qu'une traître à mon sang et que j'attirais Drago en dehors du droit chemin. Ils ont pensé que me maudire nous éloignerait pour de bon.

Pansy était bouche-bée, totalement choquée par ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille. Elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit qu'une blague, ce qui ne semblait clairement pas être le cas. Puis, la colère prit le dessus et elle fronça les sourcils, tremblante de rage. Elle préféra passer ses nerfs sur l'herbe qu'elle arrachait par touffes.

_ Ces sales pourritures. Tu sais que si Drago l'apprend, il ira les massacrer, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est pour ça qu'il faut que personne ne connaisse leur identité. Comme je te l'ai dis, la personne qui m'a lancé ce sort est la seule qui puisse l'annuler.

_ Nous la forcerons à l'annuler.

Astoria eut un sourire désabusé.

_ Cette personne est beaucoup trop intelligente. Je crois qu'elle préférerait mourir que de lever le sortilège. Il faudra que Drago épouse celle qui le désir pour que j'en sois libérée. Je crois.

_ Mais c'est ridicule ! Complètement idiot ! On ne va pas attendre que Drago se marie avec une fille qu'il n'aime même pas ! Non, non, non. On va trouver une solution. Y a bien un autre moyen de rompre le charme ! J'irai à la bibliothèque et dans la réserve. Y a bien un livre qui va en parler. Cette personne ne l'a pas inventé, elle l'a bien trouvée quelque part cette malédiction. Je demanderai à mes parents. Et à ceux de Blaise. Et de Drago.

Astoria baissa à nouveau la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine. Il y a deux façons d'arrêter la malédiction. Que la personne l'arrête d'elle-même et…

_ Et ?

Astoria prit de longues secondes à répondre et elle pouvait sentir l'impatience grandissante de Pansy.

_ Astoria, bon sang, accouche !

_ Je dois trouver le Grand Amour.

Pansy la regarda, éberluée et pas sûre d'avoir bien comprit.

_ Pardon ?

Astoria soupira et releva difficilement les yeux pour regarder son interlocutrice.

_ Je dois trouver l'homme qui me déclarera son amour sincère, véritable et éternel devant tout le monde avant de me donner un vrai baiser d'amour.

_ Je vois.

_ Mais c'est impossible ! Qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'une fille qui se transforme en cygne ?

Pansy ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses méninges travaillaient et Astoria n'osa pas la sortir de ses réflexions. Soudain, Pansy releva un regard rayonnant vers Astoria.

_ Drago.

Astoria regarda Pansy sans comprendre avant de dire d'une voix hésitante.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est Drago qui tombera amoureux de toi !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Astoria éclata de rire et Pansy la regarda mi-surprise, mi-agacée. Astoria riait à en pleurer et elle essuya quelques larmes qui avaient roulées sur sa joue.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, marmonna Pansy, vexée.

_ Pardon, dit Astoria qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Pardon, Pansy mais… Penser que Drago lèverait la malédiction, c'est…. C'est vraiment trop drôle !

Pansy avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fusillait Astoria du regard. Cette dernière la regarda avec un air désolé.

_ Pardon mais… Tu as vu comment Drago a réagi. Il me déteste et me prend pour un monstre. Ça ne marchera jamais, il ne tombera jamais amoureux. Et puis… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir pardonner sa réaction. J'avais confiance en lui et il m'a fait beaucoup trop de mal.

Pansy soupira, agacée par le blond.

_ Drago est un garçon têtu, idiot et fier. Mais je saurai lui faire entendre raison, Astoria. C'est une promesse.

_ Je ne sais pas.

Pansy posa la main sur le bras d'Astoria et la regarda dans les yeux. C'était la première marque de tendresse de la jeune femme et cela chamboula Astoria.

_ Je te promet que tout va s'arranger. Drago entendra raison et nous réussiront à lever ta malédiction. Que j'épouse un Sang-de-Bourbe si je ne respecte pas ma parole.

Si la situation avait été toute autre, Astoria aurait pu être outrée d'entendre l'insulte à l'égard des nés-moldu mais, à la place, elle sourit légèrement, amusée par la phrase de Pansy.

_ Je te fais confiance, dit-elle simplement.

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Je prends ton cas en main et je le considère comme priorité numero une dans ma vie ! Tu fais bien de me faire confiance.

Cette fois, Astoria rit sincèrement en entendant les paroles de Pansy et en voyant son air si sérieux. Pansy finit par afficher un sourire attendrit.

_ Ah, je préfère te voir rire que pleurer, Greengrass. Et je suis sûre que la présence de Drago rendra ta vie plus heureuse, malgré la malédiction.

Pansy semblait bien trop sûre que Drago finirait par accepter son état et de la revoir. Mais elle n'osa pas la contredire, elle ne voulait pas gâcher la joie de la Serpentard. Elle savait bien qu'elle ferait tout pour aider Astoria mais elle n'osait pas lui dire que ça ne servirait probablement à rien.

_ Bon ! dit Pansy. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Et Blaise doit probablement m'attendre dans la salle commune. Il doit avoir peur que je me fasse attraper et que je fasse perdre des points à notre maison. Je reviendrai te voir demain, avec ou sans Drago.

Astoria hocha la tête, un peu déçue de voir Pansy partir. Ça lui avait fait tellement de bien d'avoir une présence et quelqu'un à qui parler, en dehors des Selkies.

_ À demain, alors, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

_ À demain, répondit Pansy avec un sourire.

Puis la Serpentard rentra vers le château, laissant une Astoria bien moins sûre du plan de Pansy que Pansy elle-même.

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Donc, évidemment que Pansy s'en est mêlée. C'est Pansy, quoi xD**

 **Elle a donc "bien" réagit à tout ça dans le sens où elle prend Astoria sous son aile et fait de son cas la plus grande des priorités.**

 **Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre ? De la réaction de Pansy ? De la relation Pansy-Astoria ? Pensez-vous qu'elle réussira à convaincre Drago ? Qu'il acceptera de revoir Astoria ? Pensez-vous qu'il saura briser sa malédiction ? Vous aimez bien Blaise ? :3 (On ne le voit pas trop mais peut-être qu'il aura un plus grand rôle par la suite ;) )**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, héhé ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et on se retrouve très vite ! (J'espère xD)**

 **Bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre de La Danse du Cygne Maudit !**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette longue absence. J'ai préféré me concentrer sur la correction de mon manuscrit avant de me replonger dans les fanfictions. L'avantage c'est que la correction était déjà presque terminée donc j'ai pu revenir très rapidement ^^**

 **Nous nous étions donc arrêtés la semaine dernière avec une Pansy qui a, bien évidemment, fourré son nez dans les affaires des autres et qui a promit à Astoria de l'aider avec sa malédiction et Drago. Alors, tiendra-t-elle promesse ou non ? Astoria peut-elle lui faire confiance ? Je vous propose de le vérifier maintenant =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **caroline : Merci ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également !**

 **caro : Et voici la suite =)**

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain, après avoir été déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Pansy se mit en quête de son ami. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée, qu'elle avait passé à réviser et il n'était pas venu pour le déjeuner. Elle en avait d'ailleurs été agacée.

Elle se mit donc à errer dans les couloirs pour trouver son meilleur ami. Elle espérait de tout son coeur qu'il n'avait pas remit le couvert avec Milicent ou n'importe quelle autre greluche de ce château. Elle décida de commencer à chercher dans les cachots, peut-être était-il en train de s'entraîner aux potions. Drago avait toujours été très bon en potions mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'entraîner encore et encore pour toujours être meilleur.

Elle chercha alors dans chaque pièce des cachots, y compris dans la salle de potions mais aucune trace de son ami. Elle entendit alors du bruit provenant d'une pièce qu'elle n'avais pas visité. Les bruits ressemblaient à des grognements. Elle s'approcha discrètement et ouvrit doucement la porte. Ce qu'elle vit alors la pétrifia sur place. Elle était partagée entre la gêne et la colère qui s'emparait progressivement d'elle.

Appuyé contre une table, Drago avait son pantalon et son boxer en bas des chevilles et se faisait, visiblement, sucer par Milicent qui semblait vraiment apprécier la position dans laquelle elle était. Agenouillée entre les jambes du blond. Drago se tenait d'une main et tenait la tête de Milicent de l'autre pour approfondir les vas-et-viens de sa bouche. Les grognements venaient de Drago qui semblait vraiment prendre son pied.

Pansy referma discrètement la porte et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Elle était furieuse. Vraiment très furieuse. Elle était prête à le tuer. Elle trouva Blaise dans la salle commune qui comprit immédiatement que Pansy était furieuse. D'habitude, il fallait laisser la bombe Pansy se désamorcer seule mais il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour la mettre dans cet état. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de demander quoique ce soit car ce fut elle qui parla la première. Elle avait visiblement besoin de s'exprimer.

_ Drago n'est vraiment pas possible ! Je vais le tuer ! Comment peut-il aimer fricoter avec cette… cette traînée de Bullstrode ? Et ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je viens de la voir lui faire une gâterie. Par Merlin, j'aurais aimé ne jamais voir ça. Je vais vomir.

_ Pansy, calme-toi. Drago est particulièrement tendu ces derniers temps. Si ça peut l'aider à se détendre, tant mieux. Pourquoi tu te prends la tête pour ça ? C'est pas comme s'il avait une copine. Il est célibataire, il a bien le droit de traîner avec qui il veut. Et puis, il faut le laisser apprendre de ses erreurs.

Pansy fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle détestait lorsque Blaise la raisonnait. Et puis, il avait raison. Elle n'aurait pas dû être autant affectée par le fait que Drago aille coucher à gauche et à droite. Il était libre et célibataire et il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça l'énervait autant ? Elle savait pourquoi. Il traînait avec de sales petites garces sans cervelle qui voulaient profiter de lui et de son argent alors qu'une fille au grand coeur et sincère avait besoin de lui. Il avait abandonné Astoria pour sauter des petites traînées. Et elle ne supportait pas ça.

Elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier Astoria. Peut-être que ça avait toujours été le cas mais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu se l'admettre. Après tout, elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec Milicent avant. Et le fait que Milicent déteste Astoria avait poussé Pansy à la détester également.

Mais le fait était qu'Astoria était une âme pure. Sans arrière pensée. Et elle ne comprenait comment Drago avait pu ne pas voir ça et préférer des petites garces sans une once d'intelligence. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui remette les idées en place. Et rapidement.

Drago revint dans la salle commune plusieurs longues minutes plus tard. Il arborait un air détendu et heureux et cela énerva encore plus Pansy. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire d'une voix mauvaise.

_ Alors, tu as bien pris ton pied ?

Drago haussa un sourcil.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Si les yeux de Pansy avaient été des baguettes, Drago aurait déjà été Avada Kedavrisé. Il plissa les yeux tandis que la jeune fille se leva et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans son dortoir à elle qui était désert à cette heure de la journée. Elle verrouilla magiquement la porte et insonorisa la pièce avant de se tourner vers lui et de se mettre à hurler.

_ Non mais tu ne te fous pas un peu de ma gueule ? Je viens de te voir par erreur, et Merlin sait que j'aurais préféré me crever les yeux plutôt que de voir ça, en train de te faire sucer par Milicent Bullstrode ! Putain, Drago ! Tu continues de fricoter avec elle ?

Drago plissa un peu plus les yeux et croisa les bras.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça peut te regarder. C'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux.

_ Et Astoria, alors ? Tu penses à elle ?

_ Qu'est-ce que cette petite idiote peut bien avoir à faire dans cette histoire ? cracha le blond, mauvais. Je ne lui dois rien et ça ne la regarde encore moins.

Pansy sentait la fureur l'envahir de plus en plus et elle le poussa un peu violemment.

_ Tu es con, Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un petit con prétentieux et égoïste ! Astoria a été là pour toi alors qu'elle ne te connaissait pas ! Elle t'a aidé, elle est devenue ton amie ! Elle a besoin de toi, à présent et tu l'as envoyée chier, espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu l'as abandonnée et elle est seule !

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ? Tu ne l'aimes même pas ! Cette fille est un monstre ! Une Sang Impur ! Il est hors de question que je fréquente ce genre de personne ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle me l'a caché ! Elle mérite de pourrir seule.

Pansy gifla violemment Drago et le blond plaqua sa main sur sa joue rouge, choqué du geste de son amie.

_ Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'es folle ou quoi ?

_ Je vais te parler et tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Si tu l'ouvres avant que je ne finisse, tu auras le droit à une nouvelle gifle. Compris ?

Pansy avait parlé d'une voix doucereuse et Drago comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de contester. Il hocha alors la tête, de mauvaise foi, l'air boudeur.

_ Bien. Assieds-toi.

Il obéit et Pansy s'installa à ses côtés.

_ Astoria n'est pas un monstre. Elle a été maudite.

Drago regarda son amie avec suspicion mais n'ajouta rien et la laissa parler. Il savait qu'elle s'expliquerait de toute façon.

_ Des personnes ont été jalouses de vous voir traîner ensemble. Ils pensaient qu'elle avait mauvaise influence sur toi, qu'elle t'attirait sur un mauvais chemin. C'est vrai que, pendant le court temps que vous avez passé à vous fréquenter, tu étais… différent. Plus cool, plus… heureux ? J'en ai bien l'impression. Tu ne passais plus ton temps à insulter, humilier ou baiser. Tu le passais avec elle. Des personnes ne l'ont juste pas apprécié, ils ont certainement eu peur que tu deviennes un autre homme. Que tu perdes l'influence que tu avais sur les autres, peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jour où elle n'est pas venue à votre rencontre, elle avait été enlevée. Ils lui ont jeté un sort et infligé une malédiction. Elle est condamnée à être un cygne la journée et à reprendre apparence humaine le soir. Elle est malheureuse, Drago. Elle pensait avoir ton soutient dans cette horreur mais tu l'as laissée. Elle a besoin d'un ami. Et je sais que c'est de toi dont elle a besoin, pas de moi. Alors je te demande de réfléchir. De bien réfléchir. Et d'aller la voir. Prouve moi que tu n'es pas juste un petit connard assoiffé de sexe et qu'il y a de la bonté, de la compassion en toi. Au moins pour elle.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva, retira les sorts qu'elle avait lancé et invita le blond à quitter son dortoir. Il s'exécuta et rejoignit son dortoir, perdu dans ses pensées. Ainsi, elle n'était pas le monstre qu'il pensait. Il l'avait rejetée sans même essayer de comprendre. Il l'avait déçue. C'était lui le monstre dans l'histoire, après tout. Un monstre intolérant qui s'envoyait en l'air alors que son amie avait besoin d'une présence qu'il n'avait même pas daigné lui offrir.

En entrant dans son dortoir, il referma la porte et poussa un cri de rage avant de frapper la porte du poing. Il venait sûrement de se fracasser la main mais il s'en moquait. Il était fou de rage. Contre lui, contre ceux qui avaient osé faire du mal à Astoria. Contre ce monde qui était beaucoup trop méchant pour la jeune fille. Elle était pure, douce, gentille. Ce monde ne la méritait pas. Personne ne la méritait. Et lui non plus.

Il passa de longues minutes à pousser des cris et à renverser meubles, draps, matelas, affaires de ce dortoir. Il était fou, ne se contrôlait plus. Il avait l'envie de tuer chaque élève de ce château pour venger Astoria. Il finirait bien par tomber sur ses ravisseurs.

Après s'être explosé les cordes vocales et avoir tout saccagé dans la chambre, Drago se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Blaise pour entrer. Il regarda le bordel que le blond avait foutu dans leur dortoir et dévisagea son ami, incrédule.

_ Par Salazar, Drago… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On t'entend crier depuis la salle commune !

Le blond mit un long moment à répondre et finit par dire d'une voix morne.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille.

_ Certainement pas. Regarde ta main. Elle saigne ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

_ Fous moi la paix, Blaise !

Le métis leva les mains en guise de défense.

_ Très bien, très bien. Je te laisse. Mais tu n'oublieras pas de ranger. C'est le foutoir ici.

Il lança un dernier regard à son ami et quitta le dortoir. Drago ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa la tête dessus. Comment une fille pouvait-elle le mettre dans cet état ? Pourquoi toute cette histoire lui faisait-elle autant de mal ? Savoir qu'on avait fait du mal à Astoria le rendait ivre de rage. Qui ? Qui pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point ? Elle qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

Le jeune homme passa une grande partie de l'après-midi à ressasser, se morfondre et maudire chaque personne sur cette planète mais une étrange pensée finit par résonner en lui. Pansy avait raison. Il était égoïste. Il avait abandonné la seule personne qui lui avait tendu la main sans arrière-pensée et, à présent, il se morfondait. Comment pouvait-il faire ça alors qu'il n'était même pas la victime ? Il devait se rattraper auprès d'elle. Il le fallait.

Il se redressa, rangea la pièce d'un coup de baguette et sortit à la recherche d'élèves de Serpentard appartenant à la même année qu'Astoria. Il trouva une élève qui n'était pas du tout insensible à son charme et cela lui convenait. Elle le dévorait du regard, buvait ses paroles et elle ne chercherait pas à savoir pourquoi il lui demanderait ce qu'il avait l'intention de demander. Avec un sourire séducteur, il demanda à la jeune fille de le suivre et elle obéit immédiatement.

_ Dis-moi, euh…

_ Tiffany, gloussa la jeune blonde.

_ Dis-moi Tiffany… J'aurais besoin de tes cours de chaque matière, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner ça ?

_ Euh, oui. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu en as besoin ?

Drago lui adressa un sourire ravageur tout en caressant doucement une mèche de cheveux de la jeune cinquième année.

_ Ne discute pas, ma belle. J'en ai besoin, c'est tout.

_ Oui, d'accord.

_ Accepterais-tu de me les apporter chaque jour ? Avec les devoirs à faire ?

_ Pas de soucis ! Laisse-moi aller chercher ce que j'ai.

_ Tu es géniale.

La jeune fille sourit, les joues rouges et se pressa de monter dans son dortoir. Elle revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, trop longues au goût du blond.

_ Et voilà ! Les cours depuis la rentrée. Et les devoirs pour les prochains cours.

_ Merci, Tiffany.

Il prit ce que la jeune fille lui tendait et se dirigea vers son dortoir lorsque la jeune Serpentard l'interpella.

_ Drago !

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner.

_ Oui ?

_ On pourrait… On pourrait peut-être se voir un jour ? J'aimerais beaucoup.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin. Il n'était pas du tout intéressé par cette fille mais il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne perdrait rien à la voir, de toute façon. Il devait la garder dans ses filets.

_ Oui, peut-être. On verra.

Puis il monta dans son dortoir. Il posa tous les papiers sur son bureau et se rendit à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner son poing. L'infirmière fut assez irritée de le voir débarquer à nouveau. Elle le soigna en lui adressant un regard furieux.

_ Il va falloir faire un peu attention, monsieur Malefoy. Sinon, je vais devoir vous attribuer un abonnement à l'année. Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour vous faire mal à ce point ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

_ Un accident, répondit-il simplement.

L'infirmière était très, très en colère. La nonchalance du jeune sorcier la rendait furieuse. Elle le soigna donc et se redressa.

_ Vous pouvez partir. Et que je ne vous revois pas de sitôt !

Elle avait parlé d'une voix sèche, stricte mais le blond se contenta de hausser un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur.

Il quitta l'antre de madame Pomfresh et retourna dans son dortoir. Il passa presque la fin de journée sur son projet. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Astoria seule, sans abri. Et elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans le château. Il devait donc se débrouiller pour la protéger comme il le pouvait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de dresser sa liste, il fourra le parchemin dans sa poche de sorcier, miniaturisa les notes de cours et quitta le dortoir. Il se mit ensuite à la recherche de Pansy mais la jeune fille fut introuvable. La colère monta en lui et il se mit à grommeler. Elle n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle.

Il tourna une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans tout le château et finit par trouver son amie avec Blaise, dans la bibliothèque. Il n'aurait jamais pensé les trouver ici. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers leur table et s'arrêta derrière Blaise. Pansy leva les yeux vers lui et le métis se tourna pour le regarder.

_ Pans', il faut que je te parle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Viens.

Blaise fut piqué au vif.

_ Et moi alors ? Est-ce que je pue ? Je suis votre meilleur ami aussi, je vous signale. Pourquoi vous me foutez à part ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, blasé.

_ Parce que ça ne regarde que Pansy et moi.

Il tourna les talons, sans plus de cérémonie. Pansy se leva immédiatement et posa la main sur l'épaule de Blaise en lui adressant un petit sourire désolé.

_ Je reviens.

Puis elle se mit à trottiner pour suivre Drago qui avançait à grandes enjambées.

Il la guida dans une salle de classe vide, la verrouilla et insonorisa la pièce avant de se tourner vers elle. Il avait un air décidé et Pansy le regardait sans ciller.

_ J'ai réfléchi. Je vais aller voir Astoria. Tout à l'heure.

Pansy ouvrit grand les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_ Ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas cherché à l'écouter. J'aurais dû. Je veux entendre ce que tu m'as dis de sa bouche.

Pansy hocha la tête.

_ Bien.

Elle allait sortir de la salle mais Drago l'en empêcha.

_ J'ai… J'ai besoin de… ton aide.

Drago grimaça. Par Merlin, il détestait demander l'aide des autres. Cela le faisait se sentir faible alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Cette simple phrase lui avait arraché la bouche. Pansy haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle attendit simplement qu'il recommence à parler. Elle savait que dans ce genre de cas, il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre la parole. Il sortit son parchemin tout en parlant.

_ J'ai l'intention d'offrir un abri à Astoria.

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

_ Comment ça ?

_ On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, à l'extérieur, Pansy. L'hiver va arriver et Astoria ne peut pas entrer dans le château. Elle serait vue. Et elle doit être près du lac pour son apparence de cygne. Alors on devrait lui donner un abri. Pour qu'elle puisse passer l'hiver au chaud.

_ Mais comment tu veux faire ça ?

_ A la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en 94, les supporters avaient des tentes magiques. Certaines étaient d'ailleurs vraiment très luxueuses. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre des tentes magiques trop visibles mais si on en achète une simple, qu'on s'assure qu'Astoria y soit bien, ça pourrait fonctionner.

Pansy dévisagea son ami, sous le choc. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… avenant. Envers personne, excepté peut-être sa mère. Le voir s'inquiéter pour Astoria surprenait la jeune femme. Elle était surprise et, en même temps, heureuse. Parce que Drago n'était peut-être pas perdu. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

_ Comment tu veux t'y prendre ?

_ Il faudra se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Je pense que nous trouverons ce dont nous avons besoin à Derviche et Bang.

_ D'accord. Il faudra attendre samedi prochain, alors.

_ Oui. Je me suis aussi arrangé pour prendre les cours et les devoirs à Astoria. Pour qu'elle puisse suivre les cours quand même. Et qui sait, peut-être arriveront nous à la sauver avant ses BUSE.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête avec un sourire crispé. Par Merlin, comment lui dire que la seule façon de sauver Astoria était de tomber amoureux d'elle ? Impossible de le lui dire, il prendrait peur. Il ne fallait pas tout gâcher.

_ Bon, je vais ranger tout ça et puis on pourra aller manger. Ensuite, j'irai voir Astoria. Je pense qu'elle sera redevenue humaine.

_ Oh oui, c'est même sûr.

Le blond hocha la tête et retira les sorts qu'il avait jeté avant de sortir de la salle de classe. Pansy fit de même et rejoignit Blaise à la bibliothèque. Elle laisserait Drago et Astoria seuls ce soir. Ils avaient probablement énormément de choses à se dire.

 **OoO**

Le soleil était couché, Astoria était installée sur le bord du lac, à discuter avec un Selkie qui lui tenait compagnie. La créature releva alors subitement la tête pour regarder vers le château. La jeune fille suivit le regard de la créature et aperçut une silhouette qui approchait. Elle eut l'espoir que ce soit Pansy qui venait lui rendre visite et elle se releva, un sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne. Ce n'était pas Pansy. C'était Drago.

La jeune femme recula tandis qu'il s'avançait. Elle se souvenait encore de ses dernières paroles et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il recommence. Et elle ne savait même pas si elle avait envie de le voir. Il lui avait fait beaucoup trop de mal.

Elle tourna alors les talons, peu encline à entendre le son de sa voix ni à le voir. Elle lui en voulait beaucoup trop. Mais une main se posa sur son poignet pour la retenir. Elle se retourna, déterminée à le faire lâcher prise mais le regard du jeune homme la cloua sur place.

Elle pouvait y lire de la supplication, de la honte et du regret. Elle avait envie de le faire lâcher prise, de se dérober à lui, de partir loin et de ne pas avoir à écouter tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir envie de lui dire mais ce regard, cette main sur sa peau, si chaude, si électrisante, réduisit à néant toute volonté.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? réussit-elle à demander d'une voix rauque.

Par Merlin, pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi étrange ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était heureuse de le voir là malgré la déception qu'il lui avait fait ressentir ?

_ Astoria… Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle.

_ Ah, tu as envie de parler maintenant ? Tu ne penses plus que je ne suis qu'un sale monstre ? Parce que c'est comme ça que tu m'as qualifiée, il me semble. D'ailleurs, tu devrais éviter de me toucher. Qui sait, ça pourrait se transmettre.

La jeune femme était impressionnée par la verve avec laquelle elle parlait. Elle avait peur de s'être ramollie à la vue du blond, de s'attendrir devant son visage d'ange qui semblait désolé. Mais, visiblement, la rancœur était plus forte.

Drago encaissa sa réplique, il savait qu'il l'avait cherché et il aurait été malvenu de sa part de répondre. Mais il ne laissa pas tomber, au grand désespoir de la brune qui n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il parte.

_ Je sais que j'ai déconné. Je sais que j'ai agi comme un beau salaud, ce que je suis, je ne peux le nier. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai eu tort. Et je… Je suis… Je suis vraiment… d… désolé.

Par Merlin, que c'était compliqué ! Drago n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à s'excuser. Ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait et il ne le regrettait jamais. Enfin, le regret était là, au fond de lui mais le blond avait tellement l'habitude d'occulter ce sentiment qu'il était persuadé ne l'avoir jamais ressenti. Ce qui était faux, notamment dans la Tour d'Astronomie avec le professeur Dumbledore, en sixième année. Mais il devait faire un effort. Pour elle. Pour lui montrer qu'il regrettait vraiment ce qui s'était passé parce que… Parce qu'il ne voulait pas continuer sans elle, sans son amitié. Et, étrangement, il voulait lui rendre la pareille et être là pour elle comme elle l'avait été pour lui dernièrement.

Astoria le regarda longuement, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Comme elle ne se dégagea pas, Drago continua à parler.

_ Pansy m'a raconté pour ta malédiction. Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête et le regard de Drago s'obscurcit.

_ Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

Astoria tressaillit en entendant le ton de la voix du blond et dit d'une petite voix :

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire. La personne qui m'a fait ça est l'une des seules à pouvoir me retirer ma malédiction. Si quelque chose lui arrive, je serai condamnée à rester un cygne jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

_ L'une des seules ? Comment ça ?

Astoria se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Quoi que pensait Pansy, Drago ne serait pas celui qui tomberait amoureux. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de connaître ce détail. Mais le blond ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

_ Astoria. Réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Qui d'autre peut te sauver ?

La jeune fille soupira. Elle releva alors le regard vers le garçon.

_ L'homme qui tombera amoureux de moi.

Drago resta figé un petit moment. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là ? Il fut tenté, l'espace d'un moment, de prendre ses jambes à son cou, effrayé par le fait qu'elle puisse attendre quoique ce soit de lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à tomber amoureux. Ça n'était jamais arrivé et ça n'arriverait jamais. Astoria était vraiment très belle et il se sentait extrêmement bien à ses côtés mais il savait que jamais il ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle. Lui, ce qu'il préférait, c'était les parties de baise, sans aucun engagement. Bien sûr, il n'infligerait jamais ce genre de chose à la jeune fille mais il ne pourrait lui offrir plus que de l'amitié.

Pourtant, il ne fuit pas. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et la serra fort contre lui. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait ce genre de marque d'affection envers elle et, encore une fois, ce genre de chose était nouveau. Mais elle en avait besoin et il tenait à se faire pardonner.

Astoria fut surprise de se retrouver dans les bras du blond mais elle en fut également heureuse. D'abord tendue, elle finit par se détendre et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Il sentait terriblement bon. Elle se surprit à humer les effluves de son parfum pour pouvoir les garder longtemps en mémoire. Ils ne se dégagèrent pas des bras de l'autre et restèrent comme ça un long moment avant que Drago ne murmure d'une voix sûre.

_ Nous trouverons celui qui brisera ta malédiction, Astoria. Je te le promets.

La jeune femme sourit mais n'y cru pas une seule seconde. Comment trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer alors qu'elle ne pouvait fréquenter personne ?

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Bon, qui veut dire à Drago qu'il est censé être celui que va briser la malédiction ? xD**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il est mignon le petit Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Il veut se faire pardonner et protéger Astoria en lui donnant un abri, il commence à évoluer le petit, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 **Bon, désolée pour la scène où Pansy surprend Drago et Milicent mais... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD La pauvre...**

 **Pansy a enfin décidé de mettre les pieds dans le plat et de parler à Drago de la malédiction. Vous êtes satisfait de voir qu'elle se mêle un peu de leurs histoires ? Et de la réaction de chacun ? Peut-on lui faire confiance à votre avis (vu qu'elle a quand même été amie avec Milicent...)**

 **Et pauvre Blaise qui se sent exclu. On voudrait lui faire un petit câlin, n'est-ce pas ? xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec vos avis et/ou critiques et je vous dis à la prochaine =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoici après une énorme absence et j'en suis sincèrement désolée ! Je dois avouer que cette absence a été surtout due à un manque de motivation et d'inspiration surtout. Et oui, ça arrive malheureusement.**

 **Mais cette absence a été bénéfique car j'ai quand même écrit un chapitre assez long et j'en suis pas mal fière. D'ailleurs, la relation entre Drago et Astoria va bien évoluer =)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas =)**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

Le samedi suivant, comme il l'avait promit à Astoria, Drago se rendit à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Pansy. Le jeune homme avait passé la semaine entière à amener à Astoria tous les cours et devoirs dont elle avait besoin et cela avait fait énormément plaisir à la jeune fille. Elle avait été très touchée des attentions du garçon à son égare. A chaque repas, il pensait à lui amener de quoi manger et c'était toujours adapté à son état de cygne ou d'humaine.

Il avait aussi pensé à lui ramener des affaires chaudes et des couvertures en attendant l'arrivée de la tente parce que les journées commençaient à se faire froides et il ne supportait pas de savoir Astoria à la merci du froid.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore prit le temps de se demander pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Astoria était son amie, certes, mais il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait agi de la même façon pour Pansy et Blaise. De toute façon, s'il avait prit le temps de se poser la question, la réponse aurait été simple. Il faisait ça pour se faire pardonner auprès d'Astoria. Pardonner d'avoir été un tel con, de l'avoir abandonnée alors qu'Astoria avait été là pour lui. Pansy, elle, voyait tout autre chose. Elle voyait le début d'une chose qui pourrait tout à fait les rendre tous deux heureux et sauver Astoria. Mais elle préféra garder cela pour elle. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à entendre cela.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans Derviche et Bang et commencèrent à arpenter les rayonnages. Ils avaient dû se séparer pour aller un peu plus vite. Ce fut Drago qui trouva le premier. Il mit plusieurs minutes à trouver la tente idéale et, lorsque ce fut fait, il rejoignit Pansy. Il lui tendit la tente pour la lui montrer.

_ Tu en penses quoi ?

Pansy prit l'objet et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, l'air concentré. Puis elle le rendit au blond avec un sourire.

_ Ça me semble bien.

Le blond hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer. Il ne le montrait pas mais intérieurement, le jeune homme trépignait de joie. Il avait tellement hâte de montrer tout ça à Astoria et de lui construire son abri. Ainsi, il la saurait en sécurité et à l'abri du froid et cela le rassurerait fortement.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Poudlard, Drago fit demi-tour et retourna vers Pré-au-lard, sous le regard surprit de son amie.

_ Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'ai autre chose à acheter.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait au moins la prévenir au lieu de jouer les mystérieux ainsi. De toute façon, elle allait forcément savoir ce qu'il préparait alors, à quoi bon garder ça pour lui ? Elle soupira et se mit à trottiner pour le rattraper.

A sa plus grande surprise, son ami entra dans Honeydukes. Elle le suivit et le vit acheter énormément de bonbons. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, Pansy lui dit :

_ T'es au courant qu'on ne mangera jamais tout ça. Pas moi en tout cas, je surveille ma ligne.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ce n'est pas pour nous mais pour Astoria.

_ Tu as l'intention de l'engraisser ?

Drago leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

_ Bien sûr que non. Mais Halloween approche. Nous aurons tous des bonbons et pas elle, je trouve ça injuste. Donc elle aura, elle aussi, sa part de bonbons.

_ Et t'étais obligé de lui en acheter autant ?

Drago la fusilla du regard.

_ Tu m'énerves, Pansy. Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux.

_ Très bien, très bien.

Elle affichait néanmoins un sourire très amusé. Elle aimait le voir ainsi, à se soucier d'elle alors que plusieurs jours plus tôt il ne se souciait que de lui et de personne d'autre. Elle ne fit cependant aucune réflexion parce qu'elle savait que Drago en serait outré. Elle allait attendre qu'il se rende compte lui-même de ce qu'il pouvait potentiellement ressentir pour Astoria. Parce qu'il ne faisait pas ça par pure amitié, c'était sûr.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous leurs achats de faits, les deux amis retournèrent vers Poudlard et attendirent le soir pour rejoindre la cachette d'Astoria. La jeune femme était assise sur l'herbe, couverte d'une couverture, sa baguette allumée, en train de faire ses devoirs. Elle releva le regard en les voyant approcher et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago. Le jeune homme s'installa près d'elle et posa son sac devant eux.

_ Voilà, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu passes un hiver au chaud.

Il sortit la tente du sac et scanna les environs avant de se lever et de s'avancer jusqu'à un endroit en particulier.

_ Je pense qu'ici tu seras bien. Personne ne te verra et tu n'es pas assez loin dans la forêt pour que les créatures viennent te faire du mal.

La jeune fille s'était levée pour regarder Drago monter sa tente. Il l'avait déposée à l'endroit qui lui plaisait et pointait sa baguette dessus. Il marmonna Erigo et la tente se monta seule. Astoria en était émerveillée. Elle s'en approcha, la regarda avant de regarder Drago avec un sourire ravi. Cette tente était parfaite ! Vraiment parfaite !

_ Oh, Drago… Elle est magnifique.

Drago tendit ensuite à Astoria le paquet de bonbons qu'il lui avait acheté, avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Ça, c'est pour la soirée d'Halloween. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit à des bonbons aussi. Mais ne les mange pas avant ! Tu peux bien tenir encore quelques jours.

Astoria avait des étoiles dans les yeux et une grand sourire ravi. Elle lui sauta au cou et fut réceptionnée par un Drago surprit et confus.

_ Merci Drago ! Merci !

_ Eh bien, c'est normal. Personne ne devrait avoir à être seul. Surtout pas toi.

Astoria relâcha son étreinte et le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts pleins de surprise. Drago se maudit intérieurement d'avoir dit ça. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Peut-être parce qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait raison et qu'elle ne méritait pas de souffrir de solitude, elle, jeune fille si douce et si pure. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

_ Enfin, je veux dire… Tu m'as sortit de ma solitude, ce serait injuste qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

Astoria haussa un sourcil avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_ Je vois.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?!

_ Rien. Rien du tout.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

_ Je n'aime pas le ton que tu prends, petite insolente.

Astoria éclata alors de rire et ce son résonna dans les airs comme une merveilleuse mélodie. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Pansy se tenait derrière et les admirait, bras croisés en souriant. Drago finit par se tourner vers Pansy.

_ Tu peux nous laisser maintenant, Pansy.

Son amie eut un air choqué.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

_ Laisse-nous, je t'ai dis !

Pansy se renfrogna, vexée qu'il la congédie aussi facilement. Elle était la seule à connaître leur secret, à pouvoir les aider. Mais non ! Il fallait qu'il l'envoie chier ! Quel ingrat. Astoria se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

_ Merci Pansy. Pour tout ce que tu fais. Ça me touche vraiment.

Elle sentait la sincérité dans ce que disait Astoria et elle la regarda avec sérieux avant de désigner Drago d'un geste de la tête.

_ Bonne chance avec celui-là.

_ Hey ! s'offusqua Drago.

Astoria ne pu s'empêcher de rire tandis que Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons, pour s'éloigner de ses amis. Astoria se tourna vers Drago avec un petit sourire et le jeune homme, lui, semblait gêné.

_ Alors, euh… Tu en es où dans tes devoirs ? Je peux t'aider ?

_ J'ai beaucoup avancé. Je n'ai pas eu tant de difficultés que ça mais je veux bien que tu jettes un œil dessus si ça ne te dérange pas.

Drago hocha la tête et Astoria lui prit la main pour le guider dans la tente. Il regarda leurs deux mains l'une dans l'autre et cela lui fit… Vraiment bizarre. Il n'avait jamais tenu la main d'une fille. Jamais. Pas même celle de sa mère. Ou alors pour les mener dans son lit. Mais avec Astoria, c'était différent. Tout était différent.

Il la suivit alors dans la tente et la jeune fille se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle alla s'installer sur le petit lit et ouvrit ses livres et ses parchemins. Elle en tendit un à Drago.

_ J'ai déjà terminé celui-ci. C'est celui des potions. Je sais que tu es fort en potion donc tu sauras sûrement s'il y a des choses à changer ou non.

Drago prit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait et commença à le lire avec le plus grand des sérieux. Astoria était seule et elle ne pourrait pas compter sur les professeurs pour corriger ce qu'elle faisait alors il allait prendre ce rôle. Il l'aiderait comme il le pouvait.

Après l'avoir lu, il posa le parchemin par terre et son doigt sur une partie de ce qu'elle avait écrit.

_ Tu pourrais peut-être changer cette partie là. Tu as bon mais c'est dit de façon un peu maladroite.

Astoria se pencha sur ce qu'il lui indiquait et elle effaça ce qu'elle avait écrit pour le recopier d'une autre façon. Drago la regardait faire. Il regardait son air concentré, ses petits sourcils froncés, son petit nez retroussé, ses jolies mains dont l'une tenait la plume et l'autre posée sur le parchemin. Il secoua discrètement la tête. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Ce n'était qu'une fille. Et il pouvait en avoir d'autres. Des tellement mieux.

Astoria se redressa et lui sourit. Ce sourire si pur et innocent fit battre le coeur de Drago un peu trop vite. Par Merlin mais que lui arrivait-il ?

_ J'ai fini, dit-elle. Tu me le corriges ?

Drago sourit devant la bonne volonté de la jeune fille et prit le parchemin pour le relire avec le plus grand des sérieux afin de le lui corriger. Il prit la plume de son amie et gribouilla un O sur son parchemin. Astoria le reprit, examina la lettre et le regarda en haussant un sourcil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_ Un Optimal ? Tu m'as mis cette note uniquement parce que tu m'apprécies.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

_ Qui te dit que je t'apprécie ?

_ Si ce n'est pas le cas, continue de me détester alors. Une tente rien que pour moi, de l'occupation, des bonbons pour Halloween. J'adore ça !

Elle eut un petit rire et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon, ok, je t'apprécie. Mais ma note est sincère. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire de fleurs. Même à mes amis.

Astoria eut un grand sourire ravi.

_ Eh bien, merci Drago. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Au moins je suis toujours bonne élève.

Drago la regardait en souriant et Astoria rosit. Drago adorait la voir rosir ainsi, surtout quand ces petites couleurs étaient causées par lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir qu'il lui faisait visiblement de l'effet le ravissait grandement.

Astoria s'installa un peu plus confortablement et regarda Drago.

_ Tu devrais aller manger. Il va être l'heure de dîner.

_ Je vais rester avec toi ce soir. Je n'ai pas spécialement faim.

Astoria se mordit la lèvre en entendant l'estomac de Drago se mettre à grogner pour le contredire. Elle savait qu'il disait ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Elle s'approcha de lui avec douceur et lui prit la main.

_ Va manger, Drago. Et puis tu reviendras me voir après. C'est important de manger correctement. Fais ça pour moi, d'accord ?

Drago la regarda longuement et finit par soupirer avant de hocher la tête.

_ Bien, d'accord. Je vais aller manger. Mais je reviens ensuite pour te rapporter de quoi manger, d'accord ?

Astoria sourit et hocha la tête.

_ J'attends ça tous les jours. Merci Drago.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue. Les lèvres d'Astoria s'attardèrent un long moment sur la joue du blond qui vira au rouge, tout comme son autre joue d'ailleurs. Elle le regarda ensuite et sourit tandis qu'il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Il se leva et bafouilla.

_ Je… Euh… A tout à l'heure.

Drago se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le château en se maudissant. Qu'il était con mais qu'il était con ! Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça avec elle, ce n'était qu'une fille ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé l'embrasser ? Ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il allait devoir se reprendre. Il était en train de paraître faible aux yeux d'Astoria et elle allait en tirer partie. Il ne devait pas la laisser penser qu'il y aurait quoique ce soit entre eux ou qu'il serait prêt à quoique ce soit pour elle parce que ça n'était pas et ne serait jamais le cas.

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'installa entre Blaise et Pansy, l'air renfrogné. Pansy le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

_ Ça ne va pas ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il avait parlé froidement et Pansy haussa les sourcils. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

_ Si, ça me regarde, Drago donc tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Tout à l'heure, tu étais heureux d'aller acheter tout ça pour elle, de prendre soin d'elle. Alors il s'est bien passé quelque chose.

Drago regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne faisait attention à eux avant de reporter son attention sur Pansy.

_ C'est justement ça le problème ! Je prends soin d'elle alors que je ne devrais pas ! Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai jamais pris soin de personne à part moi. Elle n'est rien pour moi et elle va finir par profiter de moi.

Pansy le regarda avec froideur et le ton de sa voix fut tout aussi froid.

_ Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ou tu es sacrément con ? Elle n'est rien pour toi ? Elle a aussi veillé sur toi, Drago. Et là, tu fais demi-tour, tu décide de l'abandonner une fois de plus ? Elle ne profitera jamais de toi et tu le sais ! Parce que Astoria n'a jamais été comme ça, c'est une fille bien. Et elle a besoin de toi. Alors tu vas la fermer une bonne fois pour toute, bouffer calmement et lui rapporter ce qu'il lui faut pour manger. Et si tu t'avises de la faire pleurer, je te castre. Compris ?

Drago eut une moue boudeuse et hocha la tête, tel un enfant rouspété. A vrai dire, il n'aimait vraiment pas que son amie prenne la liberté de le réprimander de la sorte. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il devait cependant admettre qu'elle avait raison. Astoria ne lui avait jamais fait de mal et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il lui faisait confiance. En plus de ça, il n'avait pas envie de ne plus la voir et cela l'effrayait parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec aucune autre fille et il avait l'impression de s'affaiblir auprès d'elle. Son père lui avait toujours apprit que les émotions, l'amour n'étaient que pour les faibles alors pourquoi Drago laissait-il ça arriver ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Par pitié ? Par reconnaissance ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Toujours était-il que le simple fait de la savoir seule, livrée à elle-même lui brisait le coeur.

Le jeune homme s'était mis à manger en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le regard scrutateur de Pansy ni celui, suspicieux, de Millicent. Elle avait parfaitement remarqué que Drago était de moins en moins présent, que ce soit dans la salle commune, les couloirs, la bibliothèque ou autre. Bien sûr, elle le voyait venir en cours et pendant les repas mais il disparaissait ensuite très rapidement. Tout comme Pansy, d'ailleurs… Qui était en train de le dévorer du regard. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ai quelque chose entre eux ? Non, ils étaient amis depuis bien trop longtemps pour ça. Quoique… Ils étaient justement ASSEZ amis pour que quelque chose de sérieux naisse entre eux. Et s'il se réconfortait de l'absence d'Astoria dans les bras de Pansy ? Elle écrabouilla son morceau de gâteau entre ses mains, furieuse. Elle allait aussi devoir se débarrasser de Pansy. Elle ne laisserait personne lui voler son Drago. Personne !

 **OoO**

Après le repas, Drago prit l'assiette qu'il avait remplie au cours du repas, la ferma avec une serviette et la dissimula dans son sac. Il salua Pansy et Blaise et se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle. Millicent s'était levée pour le suivre, décidée à connaître son secret mais lorsqu'elle passa près de Pansy, quelque chose la fit trébucher et tomber. Elle ne su pas dire ce qui l'avait fait tomber car elle ne vit rien au sol. Elle se releva et accéléra le pas dans l'espoir de rattraper le jeune blond mais il avait déjà disparu. Elle jura et retourna dans la salle commune.

Pansy termina son repas, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Blaise la regardait, perplexe.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as fais un croche-pied ?

_ Parce qu'elle allait mettre le grappin sur Drago.

_ Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

_ Il est hors de question qu'il finisse avec cette garce complètement conne. Drago est fait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Qui ? Toi ?

Pansy lui mit une claque derrière la tête et le métis grimaça de douleur.

_ Mais aïeuh !

_ Idiot. Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre lui et moi. Il est comme mon frère.

_ Alors il mérite qui ? Tu parlais de qui ?

_ Quelqu'un… chantonna-t-elle, mystérieuse.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

_ Sérieusement, Pansy ? Je suis votre meilleur ami, par Merlin ! Pourquoi vous me cachez des choses ?

_ Parce que ça ne regarde que Drago, Blaise. Moi je le sais parce que j'ai fais ma curieuse et je l'ai découvert seule. Mais je ne te dirai rien sans l'autorisation de Drago.

_ Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

_ Sûre ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Blaise eut un sourire mesquin et posa la main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui sursauta.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

_ Pansy… Je sais que je te plais. Tu ne trompes personne. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Et tu me plais aussi.

Pansy rosit et serra les poings sur la table.

_ Blaise, arrête ça…

_ Pansy. Ne me laisse pas sur la touche, s'il te plaît.

Il parlait en un murmure dans son oreille, lui procurant des frissons, la main toujours sur sa cuisse. Pansy se mordit la lèvre et poussa un gros soupir de frustration.

_ C'que tu peux être chiant, Blaise !

Le métis sourit, victorieux et Pansy lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de lui frapper le bras.

_ Bon, viens avec moi. Sortons en discrétion, que personne ne nous voit.

Il hocha la tête et se leva avec Pansy pour la suivre avec la plus grande des discrétions.

 **OoO**

Drago arriva et trouva Astoria assise devant sa tente. Elle eut un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'elle le vit arriver et une petite voix souffla dans la tête du blond qu'elle semblait l'attendre. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le coeur sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Il sourit également et vint s'installer près d'elle.

_ Tu n'as pas froid ?

Elle sourit et resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

_ Si, un peu.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta tente ?

Astoria se mordit la lèvre et ses joues rosirent.

_ Eh bien… Je t'attendais.

Il y eut une explosion de joie dans le coeur du jeune homme. Il en ignorait la provenance mais il s'en moquait. Elle l'avait attendu ! Elle avait espéré son retour ! Cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Il sourit, s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir l'assiette.

_ Bon appétit, Astoria. J'ai jeté un sort pour garder ton plat chaud.

Astoria eut un vrai sourire ravi. Voir de la nourriture la ravissait tant elle avait faim. Elle le remercia avec reconnaissance et retira la serviette pour déguster ce qui se trouvait dans l'assiette. Drago la regardait faire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il la trouvait adorable… Et se fustigea mentalement. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy trouvait-il quelqu'un d' « adorable » ? C'était insensé, par Merlin !

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si la nourriture était à son goût mais il perdit bien vite son sourire en voyant les deux silhouettes qui avançaient vers eux. En reconnaissant les personnes, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il se leva d'un bond, furieux.

_ Bordel de merde, Pansy ! Pourquoi tu l'as amené ?! Tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer pour une fois ?!

_ Drago ! s'exclama Astoria, outrée par la façon dont Drago parlait à son amie.

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ça ! C'était un SECRET ! Mais non, il faut que tu le répètes à toute l'école !

Pansy soupira.

_ Je ne l'ai pas répété à toute l'école mais seulement à Blaise. Parce qu'il est ton meilleur ami, je te signale !

_ On ne sait pas qui lui a fait ça ! On ne sait pas à qui on peut faire confiance !

Astoria prit la main de Drago et il la regarda avec surprise. Les gestes qu'Astoria pouvait avoir envers lui l'étonnaient toujours. Elle lui sourit.

_ Ce n'est pas Blaise. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

Blaise, lui, dévisageait Astoria. Il ne revenait pas qu'elle se trouve là, devant eux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout le monde te cherche depuis des jours !

Astoria soupira tristement et Pansy regarda Blaise.

_ Quelqu'un lui a jeté une malédiction.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

_ Quoi ? Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu dis à personne ?

_ Je ne peux pas dire qui, Blaise, dit Astoria. Et parce qu'ils me trouvaient trop proche de Drago. C'était de la pure vengeance, ils avaient peur que je le change. Si je le dis à quelqu'un, les personnes qui m'ont fait ça s'arrangeront pour que je garde mon apparence de cygne pour toujours. Ce sont les seules à pouvoir lever la malédiction.

Pansy se racla la gorge et tout le monde la regarda.

_ En fait, il y a un autre moyen.

_ Peu importe ! s'exclama Astoria en fusillant Pansy du regard. Quoiqu'il arrive, si quelque chose leur arrive, on ne pourra plus inverser le sort.

_ Et c'est quoi cette deuxième alternative ? demanda Blaise.

_ Elle doit trouver le véritable amour et qu'il lui déclare son amour sincère et éternel devant tout le monde.

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

_ Rien que ça ? Bon bah… Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver ton Prince Charmant.

Astoria avait les larmes aux yeux. Les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça. Elle dit d'une voix pleine de sanglots :

_ Sauf que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Personne ne tombera amoureux de moi parce que personne ne tombe amoureux des monstres.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, tourna les talons, le coeur lourd après cette constatation et rentra dans sa tente. Drago fusilla ses amis du regard.

_ Vous êtes contents de vous ? Et toi, Blaise, si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je te tue. Compris ?

Blaise soupira.

_ Je ne dirai rien, Drago.

Le blond hocha la tête et rejoignit Astoria dans la tente. Blaise regarda Pansy.

_ On est d'accord que c'est lui ?

_ Je le sais depuis plus longtemps que toi. Je l'ai deviné dans sa manière d'agir avec elle. Mais encore faut-il qu'il s'en rende lui-même compte.

_ Et c'est pas gagné. Il a de véritables œillères.

Pansy soupira.

_ Allez, rentrons. Sinon, on risque d'avoir des problèmes.

Blaise hocha la tête et les deux amis retournèrent au château.

Oo

Drago s'approcha d'Astoria et s'installa près d'elle. Elle pleurait et il se maudit d'être rentré, parce qu'il ne savait pas réconforter les autres. Il laissa un long silence entre eux, sentant son coeur se serrer de plus en plus, au fil des pleurs de la jeune fille. Puis il se décida à parler.

_ Tu n'es pas un monstre, Astoria.

Elle eut un rire froid.

_ Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas. Toi aussi tu m'as vu de cette façon.

_ J'étais en colère et effrayé. Parce que je pensais que tu te servais de moi et cette pensée me faisait du mal. Et je détestais ce sentiment parce que c'était la première fois que je le ressentais et ça m'effrayait. Mais tu n'es pas un monstre.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas alors Drago posa le doigt sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

_ Tu n'es pas un monstre, Astoria Greengrass.

Il lui sourit et Astoria n'avait jamais vu autant de douceur chez une personne. Et encore moins chez lui. Le voir aussi doux fit battre son coeur très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle lui rendit son sourire et se blottit dans ses bras.

Drago se figea, se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais n'eut pas le coeur à la rejeter. Elle en avait probablement besoin. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour la garder contre lui.

Si c'était ça réconforter les gens, alors ce n'était finalement pas si difficile. Même s'il était, pour lui, hors de question de recommencer ce genre de chose. En tout cas, pas avec une autre personne qu'Astoria. Par Merlin… Était-il en train d'aimer la réconforter? Non, il devenait fou, ce n'était pas possible autrement… Mais même si ce genre de pensée l'effrayait, Drago resta là, avec Astoria dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ensemble pendant un très long moment et Astoria finit par lever un regard plein d'espoir vers lui.

_ Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?

Drago blanchit et s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il toussa pendant un long moment, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, puis il bafouilla.

_ Tu… Tu veux dire… Dormir ensemble ? Dans le même lit ?

_ Eh bien oui. Je n'aime pas rester seule ici. Et je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Tu as peur ?

Elle le regardait avec un sourire amusé et il la regarda avec dédain.

_ Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est d'accord, je reste avec toi. Mais je partirai tôt demain pour aller me préparer avant mes cours.

Astoria hocha vivement la tête, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

_ Merci Drago.

Il lui sourit.

_ Allez, allons nous coucher. Je me lève tôt moi, demain.

Astoria rit et alla se cacher pour se mettre en chemise de nuit puis elle retourna se coucher dans son lit. Drago l'y attendait déjà, toujours habillé. Elle s'allongea, s'emmitoufla sous la couverture et lui adressa un sourire.

_ Bonne nuit, Drago.

_ Bonne nuit Astoria.

Puis ils fermèrent les yeux pour une très belle nuit près de l'autre.

 **OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des attentions de Drago et de leur rapprochement qui se fait petit à petit ? Je vous rappelle quand même qu'une semaine s'est écoulée donc le rapprochement entre les deux se fait de plus en plus fort.**

 **En plus de ça, Blaise est maintenant au courant (merci Pansy) Bonne idée ? Mauvaise idée ?**

 **Pensez-vous que Millicent va vraiment essayer de se débarrasser de Pansy ?**

 **Je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement le prochain chapitre, promis !**

 **Bonne journée et prenez soin de vous,**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
